Watashi Tachi No Saiai No Megumi
by RandomWriter3658
Summary: What would have happened if the Shinsengumi had met a Kami instead of an Oni? Yuki is a young woman who is rescued by the Shinsengumi and allowed to live with them, proceeding to not only change their seemingly inescapable fates, but their hearts as well. Rated M for a reason. More inside. Almost all Hakuouki characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Watashi Tachi No Saiai No Megumi: "Our Beloved Goddess"_

_What would have happened to the fearless warriors of the Shinsengumi if they had met a Goddess instead of an Oni? Yuki is a young girl who is rescued by the Shinsengumi and proceeds to soften their hardened hearts, showing them that even love can be a dangerous weapon in the harsh world they exist in. Follow the group as they live their lives in the company of a Goddess. _

_Rated M for a reason: intense battle scenes, blood, gore, mature content, and adult situations. Not for the faint of heart, but a good story none the less. Please rate and review! Arigatou Gozaimas!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Hakuouki or it's characters (though I wouldn't mind ;) ) This is purely a fanfic that yours truly has devised for your entertainment. Now, on we go!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Yuki struggled to keep her breath as she ran from the men following her, looking around desperately for a hiding place. Of all times for three drunk men to be following her, this was not a good time. She'd already been injured once while escaping a small group of men and her wounds still hurt. She spotted a small cluster of barrels near the edge of a building, quickly dodging behind them as the three men stumbled around the corner after her:  
>"Come one girlie, we won't hurt ya!"<br>"Yea! We only wanna have a little fun..." Yuki held her breath as one of the men passed within a foot of her hiding place, the stench of sake and urine wafting over her:  
>"Come out here little bitch!" She squeaked as the barrel beside her splintered into a hundred pieces, a very angry drunk ronin facing her. He sneered at her, reaching out. Yuki cried out as the man gripped a fistful of her hair, struggling as he pulled her away from the building: "Stupid little girl, you really think ya could escape from us here samurai? You're gonna regret it..."<p>

Yuki froze as the man drew his katana, her eyes widening fearfully as he let the tip rest at the crook of her neck. She whimpered softly as he let the tip fall slowly down her collarbone, a thin, precise cut forming in bright red against her skin. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut as the man smiled nastily, tears forming in corners of her eyes as he began exerting a little more pressure. Was this really how she would die?

* * *

><p>Hijikata sighed as he walked quietly to his room, yawning tiredly. He'd spent the whole day with Kondo-san out in town talking to some storekeepers about the "activities" of some of the members of the Shinsengumi, particularly their distasteful and unmoral ones. Hijikata knew very well that his men didn't always act like the honorable warriors they had vowed to be but that still didn't take from the pain he felt about being so harshly criticized by the people they were trying to protect. All the Shinsengumi had ever wanted was to be accepted as warriors of great skill and endurance, doing everything in their power to make that dream a reality. Even two years after the assassination of the corrupt and manipulative Serizawa Kamo the people of Kyoto still did not trust their guardians despite the fact that crime in the streets had decreased and the people could sleep at night knowing that any ronin running around would be taken care of. The Shinsengumi had taken on the responsibility of cleaning up the "filth" of the samurai world. It was a dangerous and pitiless job, but they were eager for the chance to prove themselves, to prove that even a band of farmers and non-samurai families could protect and serve the people of Kyoto. And the Shogun.<p>

Hijikata sighed again, pausing as a shadow passed by a few yards in front of him. He silently followed the suspicious figure, flattening himself against the edge of a building as he neared the shadow's master. The ronin looked around nervously before turning back to the lock he was picking, quickly entering the building. Hijikata's eyes widened. This was the Rasetsu testing sector.

"Do not release them!" He abandoned the element of surprise as he charged forward, pulling up short as there was a scream from within. He quickly drew his Katana as he started forward, glaring at the two figures that emerged from the building: the two men were breathing heavily, their snow-white hair falling in a disheveled mess around their shoulders, their burning red eyes searching the darkness in a frenzied manner:  
>"Blood...Give us more blood!" Hijikata stiffened as two of those red eyes settled on him, raising his sword as the monster stepped forward:<br>"Back-down while you can. I will not hesitate to kill you." The Rasetsu laughed as it lunged at him, a hysterical, mad sound flying from it's fanged mouth:  
>"Blood!" Hijikata quickly feigned to the left, striking the fake demon across the stomach with his sword. It tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain before it rose to it's feet, seemingly unharmed. Hijikata gritted his teeth as he watched the wound heal over, shifting his stance to offensive. He'd have to behead the beast or hit it's heart to kill it. He yelled his kiai as he struck forward, drawing his short sword as the beast caught his katana in his impossibly strong jaws. The beast continued laughing as Hijikata drove the second blade into it's heart, it's whole body spasming as it sank to the ground.<p>

He turned to face the second Rasetsu, taking a step towards it:  
>"You're next." The beast glared at him, jumping up onto the roof before disappearing over the edge of the wall surrounding the compound:<br>"Dammit..."  
>"Toshi!" Hijikata's head snapped to the side as his long-time friend and sensei's voice reached him, sheathing his katana and short sword as he approached:<p>

"Two of the Rasetsu got out, one has escaped. Where are the others?" no sooner had he spoken when the other five officers of the Shinsengumi rounded the corner:  
>"Hijikata-san, was it a Rasetsu?" He nodded at their youngest member Heisuke, gesturing to the wall the monster had just escaped over:<br>"Just one but it's in the city. Break into teams of two and start searching. We will take care of this immediately Sensei." Hijikata gave an apologetic bow to their senei Kondo Isamu before running after the others, his anger fueling him. How could he have let the beast escape? Who knows what it was doing or who it would kill?

* * *

><p>Yuki gasped as she was roughly pushed away from the ronin, scrambling back as a white haired man with red eyes grappled with the man who had been holding his sword to her throat. She blinked as the ronin rammed his sword through the white-haired man's stomach, watching in disbelief as the wound closed over. The white-haired man laughed, hysterical and crazed:<br>"Blood! Give me your blood!" Yuki watched helplessly as the red-eyed man bit the ronin's neck watching in horror as he was then promptly "disassembled", limbs and gore splattering the walls and ground. The two other ronin rushed in to save their friend, their screams filling the night air as they too met the same fate as their comrade.

Yuki suddenly felt very defenseless and vulnerable in the silence of the night, unable to stop the trembling that seized her as the monster turned to face her. She stared wide-eyed as the man took a step towards her, screaming as he smiled at her with bloodied fangs.

* * *

><p>"Souji, this way!" Saito Hajime called to his partner as they sprinted down the street, heading in the direction of the scream they had just heard. No doubt this late at night it belonged to someone who was about to become a victim of the horrible man-made creation. Okita Souji quickly ran up beside him, drawing his sword as they reached the scene:<br>"Mmm...Appears we're a little late." Bodies littered the street, or rather...body 's attention was suddenly caught by a faint glow in the moonlight: White hair. He rushed forward, stopping as his partner's sword pierced the beasts chest: "Dammit Hajime, I wanted to kill it."

"My apologies. I guess you'll have to be a little faster next time." Okita pouted as he sheathed his sword, pausing as a small figure struggled from the monster's dying grip:  
>"What?" He walked forward to stand beside his partner, looking down at the shaking girl with a raised eyebrow: "She's still alive?" Saito sighed:<p>

"It would appear so." the girl flinched as Saito's sword lightly touched her cheek, tilting her head up slightly as he lifted her chin: "who are you?" she stared up at him fearfully, small tears falling from her eyes:  
>"I-I..." Okita knelt beside her, his eyes flashing dangerously:<br>"Come on woman, we don't have all night and I want to go to bed. Or did you want us to kill you too?" The girl whimpered softly, glancing back at the mangled bodies around her:  
>"I-I'm..." Saito blinked as her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed, unconscious. He put his sword away, shaking his head:<br>"Maybe you scared her too much." Okita shrugged, getting up:  
>"It's not like having a sword near your face isn't kinda scary."<br>"Saito! Okita!" both men looked up as the two other pairs of their group approached: "Is everything alright?" Saito nodded, glancing back down at the girl:  
>"The Rasetsu is finished but...this girl saw everything." Hijikata looked down at the still figure blankly, nodding:<br>"That's unfortunate-" he paused as he noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the fold of her obi, opening it. His eyes widened as he read the small but neat writing, looking up at the third patrol group: "Harada and Sanosuke, go prepare the interrogation room. Heisuke, get this cleaned up." the respective officers nodded, running off to complete their orders: "Saito, Okita. Get this girl to headquarters immediately and stand guard over her. Make sure she doesn't leave. I need to speak with Kondo-san and Sannan-san."

Saito nodded, carefully picking up the small limp form:  
>"Souji, let's go." Okita groaned loudly, trudging after Saito as they walked back to the compound:<br>"Why don't we just kill her and leave her for Heisuke to clean up?" Saito shook his head as they walked quietly through the streets, glancing disapprovingly at his fellow Shinsengumi officer:  
>"Souji, you can't just kill everyone that crosses your path right off the bat. She obviously has something important or else Hijikata wouldn't have kept her alive. Just wait and see what it is before you opt to kill her." The young warrior grunted, following his comrade in a relaxed yet alert manner:<br>"It's not like we haven't done it before."

* * *

><p>Yuki slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as the cut on her neck throbbed:<br>"Mrph..." She blinked rapidly as she realized she couldn't sit up or move her arms, rolling onto her side. She had been bound and gagged, the rough ropes biting into her wrists and ankles. Whoever had tied her up had been sure to do a thorough job of it, binding her arms to her sides, her wrists behind her back, and her knees together. Thankfully her yukata was stopping the rough restraints from rubbing her preexisting injuries. Yuki tried to spit out the detestable wad of fabric in her mouth, giving up after it refused to move. She looked down at her clothes, bile rising in her throat. She was covered in blood.

Yuki's head throbbed again as the memories of the last night came rushing back to her, small tears falling down her cheeks as the remains of her stalkers filled her thoughts, the blood red eyes of their murderer haunting her. She then remembered the cold and merciless gaze of the two men who had saved her, realizing that it had been the combination of the stress and fear of her situation that had sent her over the edge and driven her to unconsciousness. It was probably then that the two men had taken her to where she was now. Yuki sighed as she lay on the floor, stiffening as the light sound of footsteps reached her. Were they coming to kill her? She tried desperately to calm herself as she began hyperventilating, reminding herself that she was still alive. That's right. If they were going to kill her it would have been when they found her, not now. The fact that she was still alive meant that she possessed something they needed...but what?

She stared wide-eyed at the old man who entered, squirming against her binds:  
>"Now, now miss, please calm yourself. I was instructed to come retrieve you and bring you to the meeting room. My name is Inoue, I hope you will forgive young master Okita for his rough treatment of such a pretty lady, he often doesn't think before he acts." Yuki remained motionless as the old man sat her up, hardly daring to move as he untied her hands from her sides and cut the binds around her ankles and knees: "You may take that gag from your mouth as I'm sure it is uncomfortable. I'm sorry but your hands must remained tied." Yuki quivered quietly as Inoue retied her hands before her, letting the gag fall to the floor:<br>"P-Please...I was only trying to deliver a letter..." Yuki blinked as the man smiled, a gentle sadness touching the corners of his aged eyes:  
>"I'm sorry my lady, there isn't much I can do for you. It is up to the leaders of the Shinsengumi to decide what your fate will be." Yuki felt her heart drop. The Shinsengumi? Weren't they a group of merciless police who patrolled the streets of Kyoto and killed any and all who stood in their way?<p>

Inoue stood, carefully helping her to her feet: "If you'd please come with me, the captains are ready to speak with you. Please do not resist or I will have to use force against you." Yuki nodded, obediently following the man as they made their way across a large mansion. She felt her heart rate quicken with every step she took, threatening to beat out of her chest. She knelt next to Inoue as he stopped outside of a large room, bowing her head as he spoke: "Sirs, I have brought the girl."  
>"Come in." Yuki kept her head down as Inoue gestured for her to enter, bowing deeply before seating herself where the older man pointed: "Raise your head."<p>

Yuki looked up fearfully, her gaze met by eight pairs of cold eyes:  
>"What is your name?" Yuki opened her mouth, struggling to speak through her dry throat:<br>"Y-Yuki...sir..."

"Yuki? Is that it? What is your clan?" she blinked, a familiar stabbing pain hitting her:  
>"I...Um...I don't know sir...I'm sorry." she flinched as there was a bark of laughter from one of the men, another familiar feeling overcoming her; shame:<br>"How could you not know what clan you are? Are you an orphan or something?"

"Nagakura! Don't be so mean!" Yuki looked down at the wooden boards beneath her as the youngest looking member of the group spoke, nodding:  
>"Yes sir..." An awkward silence filled the room as the men stared at the young girl before them, still not entirely sure of what to make of the little figure:<br>"Please excuse Nagakura's rudeness, it appears we have started off on the wrong foot. We are the leaders of the Shinsengumi, as I'm sure you've discovered. To put this bluntly you are indeed being interrogated for any information that we might find useful. If you comply we may release you. I assume you know what happens if you resist?" Yuki nodded, careful not to look directly at the man who bore an overpowering presence:  
>"Yes sir..." She tried to relax herself as she realized she had been clenching her hands, her nails biting into the soft flesh of her palms. She slowly uncurled her hands, suddenly aware of the growing pain in her neck:<br>"Come on Toshi, don't be such a 's scared enough already, we don't need you scaring her even further, she may faint again." Yuki looked up at the man who had spoken in surprise as the rest of the rooms occupants chuckled, shifting uncomfortably as the man spoke to her: "Sorry Yuki-chan, Hijikata here doesn't exactly know how to relax. I am Kondo Isamu, Captain of the Shinsengumi. This grumpy man is First Lieutenant Toshizo Hijikata and this is First Sergeant Sannan Keisuke-"  
>"Kondo-san! Why are you telling her our names?" Kondo blinked, grinning sheepishly at the irritated Hijikata:<br>"Sorry, got a little carried away. Oh well, I got a feeling she's not a threat. Anyway Yuki-chan, these other gentlemen are Nagakura Shinpachi, Harada Sanosuke, Toudo Heisuke, Okita Souji, and Saito Hajime. I believe you've met Okita and Saito." She inclined her head respectfully, fiddling nervously with the hem of her yukata. Why were they acting so...kind? Hadn't she been greeted by hard, cold eyes not moments before? Surely she hadn't imagined it-

She flinched as Sannan stood up, quivering quietly as he approached her:  
>"Don't worry Yuki-san, I'm not going to hurt you..." her gaze fell to his hand as he reached into his yukata and drew out a small vial, staring at it fearfully:<br>"Wh-What-"  
>"Don't worry, it's only a truth serum. It won't do anything other than compel you to speak what's on your mind. Of course that could be a little embarrassing, but that is a small consequence. Please drink it." She slowly reached out as he uncapped it and held it out to her, looking around the room uncertainly. Everyone stared at her intently, their eyes kind yet cautious and dangerous at the same time. She raised the vial to her lips, quickly downing the bitter draught in one gulp. Sannan nodded, taking the empty vial: "Good. You're willingness will work in your favor." Yuki blinked rapidly as her fingers began to tingle, slightly alarmed as the tingling continued throughout her whole body:<br>"Don't worry, the tingling only means the serum is working." she nodded, her breathing evening out as the odd sensation enveloped her mind.

Yuki gave a small sigh as her body completely and totally surrendered to the drug, falling limply onto her side. Almost immediately two large hands were shaking her, a worried voice calling out to her:  
>"Yuki-san? Are you alright?" she stared blankly at the man named Harada, words spilling from her lips before she could finish thinking them:<br>"I feel weird...my whole body feels fuzzy and you're hurting me." Harada quickly softened his grip, sitting beside her as he leaned her limp form against his muscled chest:  
>"Sorry...Does that mean it's working?" Sannan nodded, pushing his glasses up:<br>"Yes, but much sooner than expected. Yuki-san, do you have a low drug tolerance?" she nodded:  
>"Yes, I've never really had to use any medications though I have regular access to them and make some of them myself. Last time I used any medications is when I was ten and I had to go to the doctor after I got attacked by some other kids and he had to give me some pain medications because they broke my arm. It only took a little of the medicine and I couldn't feel my arm." Sannan sighed, looking at Kondo apologetically:<br>"Despite her low tolerance it won't harm her to have taken as much of the drug as she did. She'll just a little ill a few hours after we're finished here." Nagakura chuckled, winking at her:  
>"So, since you have to tell the truth, do you think we're handsome?" she shrugged, barely able to hold her head up:<br>"I guess but...you're scary. You all seem like very strong warriors but you also look like you wouldn't hesitate to kill someone...Am I going to die?" Nagakura blinked, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at Kondo and Hijikata:  
>"Well..." Hijikata waved him off:<br>"Enough. Yuki, how old are you?"

"Twenty." They all seemed surprised by her answer, her small form and gentle features making her appear younger:

"Where are you from?"  
>"Edo."<br>"Do you live alone?"  
>"No, I lived with the other children in the orphanage until a week ago when I had to come here to deliver the letter." He paused as she began crying, looking completely helpless as the young woman melted down:"I-I only wanted to get the letter to Ikedaya...I never even read it but Koudo-san said it was extremely important in his letter he sent a week ago..." Everyone's interest seemed piqued as she spoke, their full attention on the young girl:<br>"You never read the letter?" She shook her head, whimpering softly as Harada wiped a stray tear away: "How much do you know about Koudo's research?" she shook her head again, stammering as she spoke:  
>"I-I knew K-Koudo-san but not that well even though I was his medical assistant. H-he was always very secretive..."<p>

"You said you received a letter from him before leaving Edo. Do you know where he is?" she shook her head yet again, looking around tiredly:  
>"N-No, but I have the letter in my bag...where...where is my bag?" Hajikata looked over at Okita and Souji, raising an eyebrow:<br>"Did you bring her bag?" Okita yawned, pulling a squashed and rumpled bag from behind him:  
>"You mean I have to give up my pillow?" Saito sighed, digging through it's contents before procuring a torn piece of paper:<br>"Is this it Yuki-san?" she nodded, furrowing her brows:  
>"Yes, that is it. Why do you keep calling me that? You're all obviously higher in status than I am..." Kondo laughed, accepting the letter from Saito:<br>"You're funny. It's only simple courtesy to address a lady as an equal. You're only a few years younger than most of the men in this room and status means nothing to the Shinsengumi. We all come from varying backgrounds. It's not really your name that matters but what's in your heart." He opened the letter, looking back to her: "May I read it aloud?" she nodded, letting her head fall back against Harada's chest as her body became to weak to support herself, her breaths becoming more and more shallow. Harada hesitantly put an arm around her to support her, glancing up at Okita as he snickered:  
>"What? I don't want her to fall over or something..."<p>

"Sure Sanosuke, sure..." Kondo smiled slightly at the boys, clearing his throat before starting:

_Yuki, I hope you are doing well. _

_I'm sorry I haven't been sending more letters, work here in Kyoto has been a little hectic as of late. There have been some suspicious murders going on and I am certain that it has something to do with a new drug that has been released. I know you don't know much about what I am speaking about, but you will soon enough. I need your help here in Kyoto, you have become an admirable assistant to my medical profession and if I recall correctly, you wanted to get out and travel more. If you remember not too long ago I told you that you're secret lineage would become useful in the future and that you would become a person of the most importance to many people. That time is now. You are going to be the most vital piece in a dangerous game and I pray that you will accept your role and help with a good cause. Please gather all of my journals and any personal belongings you would like to bring and meet me here in Kyoto at Ikedaya Inn. Also, there is a letter in my latest log book that I would like you to deliver to another occupant of the Inn. It is of the utmost importance that it gets there as soon as possible. I beg you to not let curiosity to get the better of you and leave the enveloped sealed, it's contents are extremely important. The man's name is Amagiri, he is a member of the Satsuma Clan. Please guard the letter with your life and deliver it safely to him. I will do my best to keep an eye out for you over the next week but in the event that you arrive and I am not present, please tell the Inn keeper that you are my guest and wait for me there. Thank you for being such an important asset in my studies Yuki, you will someday learn of the reward of what I am doing in my research. _

_Best regards, Koudo _

Kondo folded the letter back up and set it silently before him, careful to keep his expression neutral as he looked back at her:  
>"Yuki-chan...You truly do not know anything of Koudo's studies?" Yuki shook her head, a sudden wave of nausea washing over her:<p>

"N-No...he never told me anything...well...he told me something about my blood being special but he never said any more than that...ugh..." Harada looked down at her in concern as she gripped her throat in pain, tilting her head away to look at her neck:  
>"What the?" a small cut ran from the crook of her neck down her collarbone, the edges a menacing black. HIjikata and Sannan were immediately by their side, examining the wound:<br>"Yuki,where did you get this?" she coughed harshly, a small speck of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth:  
>"Th-The ronin...cut me..." Kondo looked at Okita, jerking his head towards them:<br>"You're the one with poison resistance training." Okita sighed, getting up:  
>"Why me? It's not like she'd gonna make it out of here alive anyway."<br>"Souji!" The young warrior shrugged, holding his hands up defensively:  
>"What it's only the truth. Hand her to me Sano-san." Harada carefully moved her to Okita's arms, backing away to sit with Saito and Nagakura. Sannan motioned for Hijikata to also back away as he returned to his spot beside Kondo, nodding at Okita:<br>"It's Bufu poison. I'm sure you'll be just fine with what little amount the wound contains." Okita rolled his eyes, smirking:  
>"Like I'm gonna die from frog germs." he looked down Yuki as she gasped for breath, his eyes emerald eyes softening slightly: "This is going to hurt a little. Hold onto me." she looked up at him in confusion, squirming in his arms as the pain continued to spread throughout her body:<br>"What-Ah!" she gasped as he licked the wound, a white-hot bolt of pain shooting through her: "S-Stop!" she squeaked as he not-to-gently wrapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her:  
>"Quiet." she gripped his haori weakly as his tongue rasped over the wound again, reopening the thin cut. Blood trickled from the wound along with a nasty black substance, soon lapped up by the warrior. Yuki felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as the pain continued to assault her, whimpering as he pulled her closer.<p>

The others watched in mild discomfort as their comrade cleansed the wound of any remaining poison, looking at the small girl in pity:  
>"Don't be so rough Okita, she's struggling enough as is." Okita looked up, spitting out a gob of black muck:<br>"She's struggling? This stuff tastes like Nagakura's attempt at miso soup." Nagakura winced, hurt:  
>"You're so mean Souji..." the man snorted, tilting Yuki's head back as he continued to irritate the wound. She struggled to take in breaths as his hot lips suckled her skin, staring helplessly at the ceiling as he drew the last of the poison from the cut. At least it wasn't hurting as much now.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity Yuki felt Okita loosen his grip on her mouth, and she let her head fall forward onto his shoulder, relieved that she could finally breathe easier:  
>"You felt that much pain from such little poison? Honestly, you don't have a drug tolerance at all, do you?" she sniffed in response, leaning heavily against him as everything settled back down.<p>

"Well now that that little episode is over, I assume you're feeling better Yuki-chan?" she nodded at Kondo, bowing her head:  
>"I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience..."<p>

"Don't worry, it's quite alright. Souji, take her back to the containment room and come right back. We'll let her rest for tonight and continue tomorrow." Saito spoke for the first time since they had started, his tone a mixture of disbelief and irritation:  
>"Kondo-san if you let her go now the serum will wear off and she will have more control over what she says-"<p>

"Don't worry Saito-kun, I have a plan. Go on Souji." The chestnut-haired man sighed, getting up:  
>"Alright alright..." Yuki could do nothing but dangle limply in his arms as he carried her back to the room Inoue had retrieved her from, looking up at him tiredly as he set her down on the futon and covered her with a blanket:<br>"I-I'm sorry..." Okita shrugged, tying her hand restraints to a ring on the ceiling, careful to leave the rope long enough for her to be comfortable but contained to one space:  
>"It's nothing really. I guess Saito had a point in that we shouldn't kill you until we've gotten all the information we need from you. Now." she flinched as he quickly knelt before her, staring up at him wide eyed as the sharp edge of a came to rest against her neck: "Fair warning. If you try to escape I'll kill you, okay?" she nodded faintly, receiving a small smile from the man: "Good, now get some sleep. You'll need it."<p>

Yuki watched worriedly as Okita left the room, slowly curling up into a ball. How did this happen? Why was she in the hands of the Shinsengumi, a ruthless group of ronin who were rumored to kill anyone who even looked at them funny? She sniffled quietly as more tears trickled down her cheeks, fingering the aching cut on her neck. What was going to happen to her?

* * *

><p>Harada sighed as they watched Okita take their young captive out of the room, looking over at their silent captain quizzically:<br>"Kondo-san...what are you thinking?" Kondo smiled at his young warriors, pulling out the second letter they had taken from the girl's person when they found her:  
>"I think she really is as ignorant and innocent as she claims to be. Not only does the serum that Sannan gave her prove that she does not know anything of the current events surrounding Koudo but I also sense that she is naturally an honest woman. As well, she seems to understand perfectly well the situation she is in at the moment and I believe that she will do anything we ask of her. That is what I think Harada-kun." Hijikata sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly:<br>"Even so Kondo-san, we cannot just release her. She saw the Rasetsu." Nagakura nodded in agreement, glancing at his Lieutenant dolefully:  
>"What do you suggest we do with her then Hijikata-san? It isn't our way to just kill an innocent woman because she saw something that was our fault..." Nagakura quickly shut his mouth as Hijikata shot him a warning glare, bowing his head: "Please excuse my words, but it's true. That isn't how we Shinsengumi have done things in the past...why is now any different?" Hijikata furrowed his brows, vexed:<br>"I understand that perfectly well Harada, you do not need to remind me." Okita entered the room at that moment, pausing as the tension in the air hit him like a physical blow:

"Did I miss something?" Nagakura looked away from Hijikata's intense glare, silent. Kondo looked between his head warriors wearily, opening the letter he had previously taken out:

"Boys, boys...please...Contention in our group will only cause problems, please refrain from arguing about such matters. Take a seat Okita. Let me read this second letter that the girl was carrying before we try to decide what to do about her." Everyone nodded their agreement, sitting attentively as Kondo began reading:

_To the Oni of the Satsuma Clan _

_If this letter has reached you safely I regret to say that our attempts at infiltrating the Shinsengumi have failed and I am fleeing to seek refuge in the arms of the Choshu. I assure you that our studies and alliance will continue despite my lack of appropriate materials. I beg that you do not reveal our personal alliance with the Choshu or the rest of the Satsuma until the time is right, it will serve a more useful purpose later on if we keep our alliance hidden for the time being. On a more positive note, I believe I have found a solution to some of our problems. A girl from an orphanage I served at in Edo named Yuki possesses blood of the finest quality with some interesting properties. Though she is not Oni, I believe she is a demi-god of sorts and thus would be a valuable asset in the battles to come. I have sent for her to come to Kyoto with my personal logs and records. She will be the one delivering this letter so please refrain from harming our young guest unless forced to do so. I will meet you at the Inn as soon as possible though there may be some complications. Put the girl to work if you wish, she is quite the cook and works hard despite her appearance. She does not know of her lineage nor should she at this time. Watch her carefully. She has a tendency to get herself into trouble and wander into situations she should not. _

_Best regards, Koudo _

Kondo refolded the letter and set it next to the first before him, looking around at his officers stunned expressions:  
>"A demi-god? That little girl?" Their youngest member Heisuke scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal: "No way."<p>

"Don't be so quick to dismiss the idea Heisuke-kun, we have yet to really get to know the girl. If she does indeed carry the blood of a god she could prove to be invaluable as Koudo said in his letter." Saito glanced at their second Lieutenant, keeping his calm demeanor despite the pit of unease welling up in his stomach: "Is there some way that you could test her blood and capabilities Sannan-san?"

The Lieutenant nodded, cleaning his glasses casually as he spoke:  
>"I could do some blood tests on her to see what comes up but there is no guarantee that we will be able to test her 'capabilities' if she herself has no idea she has them. We would have no idea what to look for even if we tried." Kondo nodded, turning his attention to his first Lieutenant:<br>"What are your thoughts Toshi? It appears that Saito-kun may have a point." Hijikata shook his head, perplexed by all the possible bad results that could occur:  
>"I do not believe keeping her here is a good idea but it does give us an advantage over our new enemies. They wanted her for something and if she is as valuable as they claim it could prove to be a good decision. Though my instincts tell me she will bring problems with her if we welcome her into our group I believe that we should give it a try." Kondo nodded, a faint smile spreading across his face:<br>"I was hoping you'd say that. Well then, any objections?" Everyone's attention snapped to Okita as he raised his hand, preparing themselves for some pathetic onslaught of pure ridiculous thoughts from the young warrior:  
>"Kondo-san, it's not like I'm opposed to having a cute little lady running around in Headquarters but it could prove to be a distraction for the other soldiers. Might I propose we dress her as a man?" Harada nearly choked on his tea as Okita spoke, staring at the man like he was some crazed bat:<br>"What? Why would you dress a woman like a man? At some point or another they will find out her true gender whether by accident or some stupid coincidence!" Heisuke chuckled, giving a small shrug:  
>"It's actually not a bad idea Sano-san. Even if they do find out it won't be until later when they are more accustomed to her presence here. They may be more accepting of a woman once they get to know her." Nagakura laughed, roughly ruffling the younger man's hair:<br>"Since when did you become so smart Heisuke?"  
>"You're so mean Shinpachi!" Everyone stared in amusement as the two bickered, rising as Kondo stood:<br>"Alright then, it's decided, we will let her stay and take Okita's advice to dress her as a man for the time being. We should take turns watching her for the next few days just to ensure that she doesn't get any ideas about escaping. Who will take first watch?" Hijikata nodded, bowing as he left:  
>"I will, I've got too much paperwork to do anyway." Kondo laughed as he too left, waving at his officers as he headed for his quarters:<br>"You work to hard sometimes Toshi. It's something I've always admired about you. Goodnight boys."  
>"Goodnight Kondo-san." Hijikata then continued on to where the girl was being kept as everyone went their separate ways for the nights, smiling slightly as the soft tread of a familiar person reached him:<br>"Aren't you going to bed Hajime-san? You had the longest patrol today and you're supervising the training of the new troops tomorrow, right?" Saito nodded, continuing to follow him:  
>"I don't think this girl presents any direct danger to the Shinsengumi but I still don't have a good feeling about her. There's so much we still don't know, it makes me uneasy." Hijikata smiled. Saito was never one to beat around the bush, that was for sure:<br>"I agree , but if she can give us an advantage over the foe we know even less about I think it's a risk we should take." Saito sighed, letting his weariness show through his usual calm and composed wall:  
>"I see...Then I shall do my best to complete any task given to me in regards to the girl. I will come relieve you in a few hours." Hijikata shook his head, laying a hand on his comrade's shoulder:<br>"No, you need to rest. Tell Heisuke or Nagakura to come, they have the day off tomorrow. Go rest, you need it." Saito nodded his thanks, leaving his Lieutenant as they reached the girls room:  
>"See you tomorrow then."<br>"Sleep well Hajime." Hijikata silently cracked open the shoji, peering inside. The girl appeared to be asleep, curled up on her side in a tight ball. He closed the door, slowly sinking down onto the edge of the porch as he pulled some documents he'd been given earlier out of his yukata. He truly hoped they had made the right decision to keep her here at headquarters. For all their sakes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter of Watashi Tachi No Saiai No Megumi!<p>

I hope it wasn't too boring, I tried to add a little extra twist from the original story line...anyways, please write a review, it is always inspiring and humbling to hear both the pros and cons of one's work!

Also, please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm afraid I am not a professional writer as of yet. :) Arigatou!

(Also, If you have any questions about anything in the chapter feel free to email me or post it as an open question on the reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**So...Getting into it! Sorry if it seems a little slow in the beginning but I promise that it will get better! **_

_**Please review or comment...or both...same thing :) thanks!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters or themes. I am merely a humble writer who wishes to express my ideas. Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Yuki slowly opened her eyes as the soft sound of birds singing reached her, sitting up:

"Did you sleep well?" Yuki jumped in surprise as a voice greeted her, looking around wildly: "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She stared wide-eyed at the man named Harada who sat in the corner of her room, a long spear leaning against the wall next to him. He smiled, stretching his long muscular arms as he yawned: "You're really cute when you're asleep. It's nice to see your face so relaxed instead of petrified...though you did seem to have a few bad dreams throughout the last few hours." she stared at him uncertainly as he got up, blinking rapidly as the door slid open and sunlight poured into the room: "Ah, Saito-san, just in time."

"Don't forget about me." Yuki felt her heart rate speed up as the two named Saito and Okita entered her room, paralyzed by fear as the three sat before her. Saito set a tray before her, looking down at her expressionlessly:

"The others should be joining us shortly to tell you what you what will be happening from now onwards. In the meantime you should eat something. It won't do to have you passing out all day due to lack of energy." Okita chuckled, flopping lazily onto his side:

"That's Hajime for you, such a ladies man." Saito glared at his comrade from the corner of his eye, his tone flat and cold:

"I intended no such thing. It would merely be a hindrance and inconvenience for her to pass out again. Unless you're volunteering to stay with her all day to ensure that she doesn't faint in a bad place." Okita shook his head, giving the scared girl a wink:

"Naw, I got other things to do."

"Though so."

Harada laughed, gesturing to the tray:

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, Souji and Saito can seem a little heartless sometimes but they're pretty good guys. Go ahead and eat, you'll need to build your strength." she nodded, slowly picking up the cup of tea sitting on the tray. She sipped at it gingerly, clumsily setting it down as she tried to move her bound hands to a more comfortable position. Saito sighed, pulling a small kunai from his yukata:

"Here." Yuki flinched as he reached for her, her small hands trembling as he gripped her thin wrists with one hand:

"hold still." she remained obediently frozen, slowly withdrawing her hands as he released her, the cut ropes falling away from her bruised and raw skin. She cradled her aching wrists tenderly, dabbing at the blood that trickled down her arms with her already ruined clothes. Okita's usual smug look fell from his face as they watched her try to keep her blood from dripping on the floor, pulling a small packet from his pocket:

"Let me see." she fell back as he sat up, instinctively scooting back as he approached:  
>"I-I'm sorry-"<p>

"Why? I'm just going to put some healing salve on it, you don't need to apologize for no reason." he sighed in exasperation as she continued to try to escape, quickly reaching out and grabbing her arm. Okita quickly released her as she cried out in pain, eyeing her suspiciously: "You're wounded?" she sniffed in response, quivering quietly as Harada rose and picked her up, blushing a faint pink as he sat back down with her in his lap:

"You should tell someone when you're hurt, it causes more trouble later on if you leave a wound unattended. Isn't that what you medical people are always yelling about?" Okita sat down in front of them with a huff, pulling the sleeve of her yukata up to reveal her arm. A deep slash blared angrily at them, the edged tinged with yellow, an obvious sign of infection. Okita hissed in sympathy, carefully poking and prodding the wound as Saito moved closer to examine it:

"How long have you had this?" she shrugged, wincing as Okita poked a rather sensitive spot:

"T-Two or three days..."

"How did you get it?"

"I was attacked on my way out of Edo-Ow!" she squeaked as Okita spread a thick white goo over the wound, trying to pull away:

"Hold still!" Harada quickly wrapped her up with his strong arms, preventing her from moving as Okita finished applying the salve: "There, now let me see your wrists." Yuki slowly held her hands out, biting her lip in an attempt to contain any sounds of pain from escaping her. Harada patted her head gently as Okita finished, picking the cup of tea on her tray up and handing it to her:

"Better?" she nodded, sipping at the brew shyly:

"Th-thank you..." Yuki drank her tea as they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, waiting for the other members of the group to arrive. She snuck an occasional glance at the three members around her, her heart beating erratically at each passing moment. What had they decided to do with her?

Harada pulled the tray closer as she finished her tea, gesturing to the small onigiri sitting on a plate:

"You should eat those before Heisuke and Shinpachi get here or they'll be gone." she shook her head despite the rumbling in her stomach, fearful that her nerves would only make it come back up:

"N-No thanks-"

"Eat. I told you you'd need your strength for today, and from the looks of things it looks like you haven't eaten in at least two days." she flinched as Saito spoke, his tone strict but not unkind. He was definitely not someone to argue with. She picked up one of the small rice balls, taking a small experimental bite. Okita smirked as she quickly finished the one and moved to the second, watching her in amusement:

"See? Hajime knows what he's talking about." Yuki blushed as she hiccupped loudly, looking up at them shyly as she received a few chuckles:

"Well that didn't take long." she finished the last onigiri, starting to relax bit by bit in Harada's lap:

"Sorry about the wait guys, had some soldiers get into an argument with a couple guys from Aizu that took a little more time than it should have." The remaining members of their group except Kondo entered the room, seating themselves around the three:

"How are you today Yuki-san? Feeling a little better after the whole poisoning incident?" Yuki quickly straightened herself up as Sannan spoke, bowing her head respectfully:

"Y-Yes sir, thank you very much."

"Good, we wouldn't want you to suffer through any more than you have to." She remained silent as everyone settled in, wringing her hands nervously. Their captain Kondo wasn't there...was that a good or bad sign?

Hijikata noted the girl's agitated behavior, shaking his head:

"There's no need for you to be nervous. We have decided to keep you here at Headquarters for a while as a temporary prisoner until further notice." Heisuke scoffed, looking at her apologetically:

"That's a bad way of putting it Hijikata-san, it's more like she's a permanent guest. At least then it doesn't sound like she's being punished when she's not." Hijikata sighed, rolling his eyes at the younger man:

"Call it what you will. The point is that you will be staying here for some time Yuki-san. You will be charged with helping the men with daily chores, do whatever is asked of you, and do the occasional errand. You will remain here in this room whenever you are not busy and you will not leave the compound without an escort for both our security and your safety. Is that understood?" Yuki blinked stupidly, her mind racing:

"I-I'm not...going to be killed?" Everyone stared at her incredulously. Everyone but Okita, who burst out into a laughing fit:

"You're ridiculous! Of course we'll kill you, but only if you try to escape."

"Souji! Stop saying things like that!" Hijikata composed himself as Nagakura tried to get Okita to stop laughing, looking down at her softly: "No, it is not our way to kill in cold blood or because we can. But Souji has a point. If you try to escape or prove yourself to be a danger to anyone here in the compound we will use deadly force against you. Do you understand?" Yuki nodded empathetically, bowing so deeply she nearly fell out of Harada's lap:

"Yes sir thank you very much sir, I will do anything you ask! Thank you sir!" Hijikata felt his brow twitch as the others laughed at the way she addressed him, getting up:

"Very good. Your first command is to stop calling me 'sir'. You may call me Hijikata." She bowed again before raising her head, surprising all of them. A wide smile adorned her beautiful face, lighting up the whole room. The brilliant expression faltered slightly as Nagakura landed with a light thump before her, it's faint remnants showing through as he gently chucked her chin:

"You should smile like that all the time, it suits you." She nodded happily, quickly bowing again as Hijikata made his way out of the room:

"Thank you Hijikata-san." he remained silent, a faint smile touching his face as he left.

* * *

><p>There was a slight pause as the first Lieutenant left before Sannan got up, signaling the end of their meeting:<p>

"Yuki-san, just a few more things then you can go with Saito-kun to his training session and a tour. I need a sample of your blood, alright?" she nodded, pulling her sleeve up. Saito and Sannan looked at each other in alarm as she bared her arm to them, the others staring in surprise. Many small scars covered the area where one would normally draw blood, making it obvious that this was most definitely not the first time she had done it: "Yuki-san, who else has been drawing blood from you?" she shrugged, rubbing her elbow self-consciously:

"Well Koudo-san drew blood from all the kids at the orphanage once a week. He says it's good to keep the fresh blood in the body cycling and that he was using it as back-up for anyone who came in wounded. He also said that doing so was normal for orphanages since it was sort of like our payment since we didn't pay any fee's for the land..." Sannan carefully hid his worry from the small girl, pulling a syringe from his pocket:

"I see...Well, you must know the drill. Please relax, this will only take a moment." She nodded, barely even wincing as he expertly inserted the needle and drew out some blood: "All done. Now, the last thing before you head out. Nagakura-san?"

Yuki blinked as Nagakura handed her some clothes, men's clothes to be precise: "Please wear these while you are here. Though the other soldiers won't do anything bad to you if they found out you were a woman it would still be better to hide this fact from them for the time being." she nodded, bowing her head:  
>"Thank you Sannan-san." he smiled as he left, heading in the same direction Hijikata had:<p>

"See you around then Yuki-chan."

"Bye..." Yuki slowly got up out of Harada's lap, looking at the clothes curiously. It was in three pieces consisting of a pair of black hakama, a red obi, and a white haori. She stared at it, still puzzled. How was she supposed to put this on? Her normal yukata was merely a one-piece with the usual slip and obi. She jumped in surprise as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, a deep, sultry voice whispering in her ear:

"Want some help with that?" she blushed a deep red as Okita tugged at her obi, struggling out of his arms to fall clumsily to the floor:

"Souji!" he winked mischievously at her, smiling at the irritated Saito:

"What? She doesn't know how to put it on so I was offering to help. You know. Man to man." Saito growled softly in disapproval, ushering them all out of the room:

"That's not how that works idiot. Just because she's dressed like a man does not mean that those who know otherwise can treat her as thus. Now get out. You." Yuki flinched as he turned his annoyance on her, staring wide eyed:

"Yes Saito-san?" he softened slightly, laying a hand on the katana at his hip:

"Hurry up and change. I will be out here waiting for you. Do not try anything." she nodded, quickly stripping down as the doors closed. She struggled into the new clothes, nearly screaming in frustration as she tried to put the outfit on correctly. After a few moments of fruitless suffering she went to the door, opening it a few inches:

"Um...Saito-san?" he turned to face her as he stood at the edge of the porch, his demeanor calm and collected once again:

"Yes?" she bit her lip nervously, slowly opening the doors a little wider:

"I-Is this right?" Saito felt a small smile come to his lips as he looked at her disheveled appearance, walking towards her:

"Fundamentally, yes. Don't worry too much about it." he paused as he came within arms length, looking down at her softly: "Will you allow me to assist you?" she nodded, watching intently as he walked her through how to put on the clothing. Once he had finished and she looked presentable he drew a small roll of string from his pocket, handing it to her: "Tie your hair up. It will help with the disquise." Yuki quickly did as she was told, pulling her hair up into a traditional men's bun. Saito nodded his approval and turned, walking purposefully: "Come with me, I will be watching you for today."

She quickly stumbled after him, looking around in amazement. She had only seen this place at night, or rather, hadn't seen it because it was dark, but looking at it now took her breath away. There was a large pond in the middle of the yard they were in now, koi swimming lazily around in the autumn sun. Beautiful flowers adorned the edges of the clear water, brilliant shades of violet-blue and white giving off an unearthly yet calming vibe. A large willow stood in the corner along with three smaller cherry blossom trees, two large stones in their shade serving as benches.

Yuki nearly ran into Saito as she turned her attention back to their path, giving a small squeak of surprise as she tripped over her own feet in an attempt to back up, falling. Almost too fast for her eyes to discern Saito was suddenly right next to her, his strong arms wrapping around her as he stopped her fall:

"Are you alright?" she blushed in embarrassment, quickly righting herself:

"Yes!...Thank you." Her blush deepened as she looked up into his eyes, a hint of amusement playing in the usually expressionless orbs that strongly resembled the color of the irises around the pond...

He turned away as they continued walking, gesturing casually to several places as they walked:  
>"That's the main dinning room and meeting hall. The captain and officers eat elsewhere. That there is the kitchen and this is the washroom..." Yuki paid careful attention as he spoke, memorizing everything he told her. She wanted to ensure that she wouldn't need to ask for their assistance as much as possible to avoid being thought of as a 'nuisance', something she imagined would prove useful in her survival here in a den of wolves.<p>

After what seemed like an impossibly long time of walking. Saito lead her into a much larger courtyard than the garden, gesturing for her to take a seat on the steps of what appeared to be a dojo:

"Please take a seat and remain there for the time being. Do not move unless instructed to do so, understood?" she nodded, bowing her head:

"Yes Saito-san." he nodded, pausing as he turned to go:

"One more thing. Don't bow your head so deeply and try to speak as little as possible in the presence of the other soldiers. Though the soldiers show respect for their officers it is unusual to bow so deeply. It is unlikely that your voice will give you away at this time, but for the time being unless spoken to, remain silent." Yuki bowed again, this time less deeply:

"Yes sir." She slowly sat down as Saito made his way to the front of a large group of men a few yards away, heaving a small sigh as she rested her hands in her chin. This was going to be difficult...

"Hey Yuki-chan, why so down?" Yuki nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice spoke right next to her, completely oblivious and confused as to when and where the young man had approached from:

"T-Toudo-san!" Heisuke stuck out his lip in a child-like pout, crossing his arms stubbornly:

"Come on Yuki-chan, we're about the same age. You can call me Heisuke, everyone else does." Yuki blinked, dumbfounded:

"B-But Toudo-san-"

"Aw don't be like that. Just say it!" she blushed, her voice nearly inaudible:

"H-Heisuke-kun..." she flinched as the young warrior whooped in triumph, smiling softly as a silly grin spread over his face:

"See? Isn't that better?"

"Oh how cute, the two youngsters are playing together." Heisuke whirled around, sticking out his tongue:

"It's not like you guys are that much older!" Yuki slowly accepted the cup of tea Nagakura held out to her, sipping quietly as he and Harada took a seat by them:

"Three years is a huge difference! Neh Yuki-san?"

"Is not! And she's four years younger than you, why is she 'san' and I'm not?" Harada shook his head as Nagakura and Heisuke bickered, reclining on the steps:

"Better get used to the wild ruckus. They're always at it." Yuki smiled softly, looking towards the courtyard where Saito was instructing the soldiers. They watched for a few minutes as he lectured about proper form and defensive techniques, the silence broken rudely by Heisuke's loud groan:

"I'm bored..."

"Then go do something."

"There's nothing to do! We're not really supposed to go out unless we're on patrol and we have to stay here to watch Mrs. Man cus' Hijikata said so." Yuki looked down at her feet, watching as an ant searched for a route around her foot:

"I'm sorry to have caused such a disruption...I really didn't mean to be such a problem..." She tried desperately to stop the hot tears that stung her eyes from falling, blinking rapidly in an attempt to still them. How did this happen? Why was she even here, sitting with these people who had threatened to kill her if she so much as made the slightest mistake? She flinched as a large warm hand landed soothingly on her back, looking up at Harada as he smiled:

"Don't worry yourself about it, it's not like it was your fault. We can't always control what happens to us."

"Sanosuke's right Yuki-chan. Just smile and try to make the best of it, yea?" she nodded as Nagakura gave her a thumbs up, wiping at her face as Saito approached:

"It's bad form to make a lady cry." Nagakura held up his hands defensively, pointing to Heisuke:

"I didn't do it. Heisuke's the one complaining about having to stay with her." Heisuke choked on his tea, shouting angrily:

"Am not! You're the one being a jerk!" Saito sighed, shaking his head:

"Either way you should stop harassing her. Yuki, please go to the washroom and bring back some sweat towels, we will be sparing shortly and the men will be needing them. Shinpachi, please accompany her."

"Sure." Yuki quickly bounced up as Nagakura gestured for her to follow him, excited to do something:

"Will you be sparing Nagakura-san?" he shrugged, opening the door to the washroom for her:

"Maybe. Depends on who's participating." Yuki paused as she loaded her arms with towels, tilting her head quizzically:

"Why?" He laughed, running a hand through his short hair sheepishly:

"Well...it's kinda scary facing someone like Saito, Hijikata, or Okita. They're the real masters here. Even Sano is a tough one to handle." He held a finger to his lips, giving her a small wink: "But don't say anything, okay? If Heisuke got word I'd never hear the end of it." Yuki smiled, nodding:

"Okay!" She followed quickly after him as they returned to the training grounds, standing a little ways off from the men at the ready. Saito nodded his thanks, his gaze passing over the small crowd of men:

"Heisuke. Why don't you lead the first few spars?" Heisuke grinned, drawing his sword:

"Sure thing. Who's first?" Harada chuckled as no one volunteered, not to gently pushing a man forward:  
>"Go for it, he's only a kid."<p>

"A kid who got named squad leader for his great swordsmanship. Jerk." Yuki blinked as both men drew their katana, shifting nervously. Saito noticed, speaking softly:

"What's the matter Yuki-san? Are you feeling alright?" she nodded, her eyes filled with worry:

"A-Are they really going to spar with real swords? What if one of them gets hurt?" Nagakura chuckled, patting her head:

"It's alright. Truth be told Heisuke is an accomplished swordsman so he won't hurt the man. And he's good enough to not get hurt by his opponent either. Just watch, you'll see." Yuki obediently turned her eyes to the match, watching in fascination as Heisuke made short work of the less experienced soldier who suddenly found himself on the ground, swordless:

"Yamete!" Heisuke backed off as Saito called the match, smirking:

"Whose next?" Yuki watched as Heisuke continued to beat opponent after opponent, quickly bringing him a sweat rag as Saito called a break: "Thanks Yuki-chan! So, what do ya think? Pretty cool, right?" She nodded, smiling:

"You're really amazing Heisuke-kun!" He laughed boyishly, plopping down into the grass:

"That was a great work out. Who's going next?" Nagakura raised his hand high, tossing his haori onto the bench as he flexed his bulging muscles confidently:

"I can't let a little squirt like you show me up so I guess I'll go." Harada sighed as he sank down into the grass, yawning tiredly:

"Oh boy, here he goes." Yuki slowly sat next to him, confused:

"Here he goes what Harada-san?" Harada fluffed his reddish hair lazily, rolling his eyes as Nagakura continued to flex before confronting his first opponent:

"Nagakura is so proud of his muscles he'll do anything to show them off. He even goes so far as to walk around without his winter haori on when it's snowing."

Just as Harada had promised, Nagakura made a scene about his well-sculpted body before facing each and every opponent, making some of the men laugh at his light-hearted antics. Yuki continued to bring the warriors their towels as they finished each round, nodding silently to each as they thanked her. She watched the rounds continue until Saito called a lunch break, approaching him cautiously as he talked with one of the men:

"S-Saito-san? Is there anything you'd like me to do?" The men paused as they turned to face her, making her heart skip a beat. Did they recognize her as a woman?

"Saito-san, who is this boy? I haven't seen him around before..." Saito tensed as one of the men leaned forward to examine her face, throwing one of the dirtied towels at her:

"He's just another one of those city-boys whose parents wanted him trained in self-defense. They're exceptionally rich and asked for the captains of the Shinsengumi to train him. In the meantime we were given permission to make him do anything we want as they also wish for him to learn some manners and the true meaning of 'work'." Yuki quickly lowered the towel, bowing her head:

"Please take it easy on me, I only wish to be a great warrior like you Senpai." The men laughed, patting 'his' head roughly as they passed by, going off in a different direction:

"Good luck he looks like a brat."

Yuki let go of the breath she'd been holding, her hands shaking. That had been close. Too close.

"I'm sorry for throwing that towel at you. It was merely a distraction from the men looking too closely at you." she smiled, nodding:

"I understand, thank you Saito-san. How did you come up with that idea so fast?"

"Saito's a master of quick excuses that are neither wholly the truth nor wholly lies. Isn't that right Hajime?" Yuki took a wary step back as Okita draped his arm casually around the stoic warriors shoulders, eyeing him uneasily. Saito sighed, brushing the arm off:

"It was merely a convenient excuse at the time." Okita laughed:

"Right, is that why you're the only one who can do it effectively even when given a truly "convenient" excuse? Come on Hajime, give yourself a little more credit." Okita turned his emerald eyes in her direction, causing her to recoil involuntarily. His usual coy smile fell from his face as he turned his full attention to her, an expression of true confusion on his face as he spoke: "Why do you keep looking at me like that Yuki-chan? You look at me as if I'm about to assault you."

"That's because you practically did, or did you forget? And you've also threatened to kill her a couple of times in the last day. I wouldn't want to be near you either." Harada winked encouragingly at her as he got up from his spot in the shade, stretching: "My turn. Come on Shinpachi." Nagakura looked up from washing his face at the nearby well, bewildered:

"Who, me? I just got done! Ask Heisuke, he's been wanting to show how macho he is all morning." Heisuke bounced up, smirking over at Nagakura as he made his way to the sparing ground:

"What, afraid you might get beaten by Sano-san?" Nagakura shrugged, shaking excess water from his hair:

"You and I both know Harada is way better than either you or me. And I'm better than you, so you're about to become chopped liver." Heisuke stuck out his tongue, bowing his head respectfully at Harada:

"Whatever 'Shitpotsu', I'll show you. Ready Sano-san?" Harada smiled, grabbing his spear mid-air as Okita tossed it to him:

"Only if you are." Nagakura grumbled about Heisuke's loose butcher of his name, taking a spot in the front of the growing crowd. Saito moved to his judging position, soldiers quickly moving in for a good view of the spar:

"Do a one hit round. It will be good for the men to see a real fight for a change. Weapons only, no taijutsu, understood? Begin." Yuki blinked in surprise as the two suddenly became a blur of white and yellow, unable to discern which was which until the sharp clang of metal on metal rag out in the quiet courtyard. There was a round of applause as the two clashed again, their weapons clanging harshly against each other as each strike was countered by the other. After a moment they separated, both breathing heavily, though Heisuke more so than Harada:

"You've gotten better Heisuke."

"Heh. Of course I have." Harada chuckled, changing his stance:

"You didn't let me finish." Yuki gasped as there was suddenly an empty space where Harada had been, turning her head as there was a loud grunt and the clatter of a sword hitting the ground. Harada stood menacingly over Heisuke who was now sprawled out on the ground, his spear pointed directly at his throat: "You've gotten better, but you've still got a long ways to go." Heisuke grumbled as Harada moved from his position on top of him, accepting his outstretched hand as there was a loud round of applause from the soldiers:

"Damn, I thought I'd get you for sure with the new technique I learned from Hijikata-san earlier." Harada laughed, ruffling the younger man's hair playfully:

"In your dreams. I learned how to defend against that technique ages ago. Saito made me." The two continued chatting as Okita stepped forward, the rest of the men immediately quieting down as the warrior turned to face his silent comrade:

"What do you think Hajime? One round?" Everything became deathly still as Saito came forward, his demeanor calm yet tense:

"If I must." Yuki looked around uncertainly as she felt the warrior's silent excitement and awe fill the air, whispering quietly to Nagakura:

"Wh-Why is everyone so quiet?" Nagakura smiled, watching the two stretch:

"It's like I said earlier. Saito and Okita are two of the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Only Hijikata or Kondo-san could stand up to them and even then it would be an intense fight. Just watch, you'll see soon enough." Yuki nodded, bowing her head as Hijikata himself made his way through the crowd:

"I see you two are at it again. Anyone placing any bets? I'm voting a draw." Okita's head snapped up as he spoke, his expression a mixture of distaste and amusement:

"How mean Hijikata-san. That's not exactly a bet it you bet on neither." Hijikata smiled, crossing his arms:

"It is too a bet. I'm betting on both of you. Ready Hajime?" Saito nodded, drawing his katana: "Souji?"

"Always."

"Good. Begin!" Yuki felt the whole courtyard draw in and hold their breaths as the two stared each other down, even the birds had stopped chirping. A lone butterfly fluttered innocently through the soldiers, headed directly for the motionless warriors. Yuki gasped as the two were suddenly locked together, the movement too quick for her to follow. She watched in fascinated horror as the butterfly's wings spiraled lazily down to the ground, it's owner sliced cleanly in two. The previous silence was suddenly filled with the continual clashing of swords, the wielders of the weapons no more than a furious whirlwind of black, red, and sparks. Both jumped free of the other as both swords came arching down towards the other, two fine threads of hair falling to the ground between them, one a warm brown, the other nearly black. Okita smirked, raising his sword:

"That was close." Saito nodded, his blank expression never wavering:

"Let's end this." Okita's expression fell to one of disciplined control, his warm brown eyes fixed intently on his opponent.

Yuki nearly screamed as the two ran headlong towards the other's sword, quickly covering her eyes. She froze as there was a collective gasp from the soldiers, peeking behind her fingers. Both men had stopped within the others guard, frozen in place. At first glance she thought that Okita had won, his sword stopped directly above Saito's neck. Upon further inspection she noticed that Saito's sword was stopped a few centimeters away from Okita's heart as he leaned into a lunge, both blades gleaming menacingly in the afternoon sun. Hijikata smiled, clapping as the two slowly separated:

"I was right. A draw. Good job you two." Okita's usual smile returned as they sheathed their katana, his tone kind yet slightly annoyed:

"It's always so hard to get past that left-hand of yours Hajime. You've become quiet skilled in blocking and striking from both sides effectively." Saito nodded, a small glimmer of a smile playing across his face:

"As to you. You're still the only one who can counter my Shadow Strike. Or any of my other left-handed attacks." Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as both men seemed to return to their normal laid-back manners, deeming it safe to approach. Okita smiled at her as she offered him a towel, wiping his face:

"So Yuki-chan, what do you think?" Saito paused beside them as Okita spoke, eyeing her with his usual calm expression:

"There's no need for you to worry about offending either of us. Answer honestly." Yuki looked between the two in confusion, trying to discern their unasked question:

"What do I think about what?"

"The match, silly."

"Oh..." Yuki paused as the two looked between her expectantly, fiddling with her yukata thoughtfully:

"Umm...well...Y-You're both really amazing! I couldn't really tell who was moving the whole time because you're both so fast...oh, and when you did the final strike I was so scared because it looked like you were going to kill each other, but you have great control..." she paused in her rambling as Okita's shoulders began to shake, his face hidden in his hand. Even Saito had his head bowed, his face hidden by his long bangs: "Okita-san? Saito-san? D-Did I say something bad?" She blinked as Okita burst out laughing, blushing a bright pink:

"Hahahahahaha! You're so funny Yuki-chan! You were scared Hajime and I would kill each other?" Yuki felt like her whole world would burn up in a flame of embarrassment as Okita had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard. Even Saito let out a little chuckle, breaking his usual calm:

"Even the most inexperienced of our fighters knows that you do not harm your opponent in a spar. It would not have been an accident or loss of control if Souji and I were to kill each other. It would be intentional to say the least. Please collect the used towels and take them to the washroom." Yuki nodded, turning to do as instructed:  
>"You there, Yuki." She froze as a familiar strict voice called her, turning to face the frowning warrior:<p>

"Y-Yes Hijikata-san?"

"When you're done here report to the kitchen for dinner preparations. Heisuke and Nagakura will assist you." Hijikata paused as a smile broke out across the young woman's face, unable to stop a small one from spreading across his:

"Yes sir-I mean, Hijikata-san!" Harada walked silently up beside his Lieutenant as the girl hurried away, leaning casually against his spear:

"I don't get how you could not like a cute little thing like her. She's adorable." Hijikata rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly:

"It has nothing to do with her "cuteness". We know nothing about her yet. What if she betrays us?" Heisuke yawned as he joined the conversation, watching said girl scurry around in an attempt to complete the task Saito had given her:

"I don't know Hijikata-san. She doesn't seem like a fake at all. She truly doesn't." Hijikata sighed in resignation, his attention suddenly focused on another figure slowly approaching them:

"Sannan-san? Is everything alright? You usually don't come out onto the training grounds while the less experienced soldiers are out." Sannan smiled, shrugging:

"True, but I'm not here for training. I have finished the girl's blood work if you're interested in the results." Everyone's attention was suddenly captured by the Sergeants words:

"Is she really part Kami?" Sannan nodded, a faint smile touching his lips:

"Yes, though the line is weak she does indeed carry the blood of the gods. Which one is still unclear but it is safe to say that she is not a direct threat to the Shinsengumi." Everyone looked over at the small figure who was currently attempting to grab a towel from one of their taller soldiers who held it only a few inches out of her reach, a small crowd gathered around to tease the short "boy". After a fruitless struggle the soldier handed Yuki the towel, laughing as she snatched it from him. Nagakura smiled, jerking his head at Heisuke in a silent message to follow:

"Come on let's go get cookin'." Okita wrinkled his nose, obviously not in favor of the two men calling their attempt at food 'cooking':

"Just make sure not to poison it!" Nagakura shrugged as he walked away, Yuki's small form quickly following them as they made their way to the kitchen. Hijikata glanced at Sannan out of the corner of his eye, suspicious:

"There's something else you found about her, isn't there?" Sannan laughed, a soft, guilty sound:

"Always the quickest to pick up Hijikata-san. Yes, I did find one other interesting thing about her blood." He pulled out a small vial of what was presumably the girl's blood, followed by a kunai: "Though young, her blood already possesses an impressive self-preservation response, even for a demi-god." He lightly pricked his finger, a red droplet forming on the spot. He then continued to drip a small bit of Yuki's blood on the spot, watching knowingly as the wound immediately healed over and the blood was reabsorbed into his body: "This is the reason Koudo was after the girl. If Koudo had something like this to use in battle..."

"He would be virtually unstoppable." Okita whistled appreciatively. Even Saito's face bore a grim expression as he stared at the small vial:

"We cannot let our enemies have her. If we want any chance of surviving, she must be protected at all costs." Okita nodded, pausing as a thought came to him:

"If her blood heals wounds as quickly as it just did, why then isn't the wound on her arm healed? She said she'd had it for a few days and if her blood healed your wound that quickly, shouldn't a wound like hers be mostly healed?" Hijikata nodded in agreement, his brow furrowing in thought:

"Maybe...Maybe it has less of an effect on her because she carries the main source of that blood within herself, making it less effective on the source itself." Sannan shrugged, turning to leave:

"Either way I will continue my research on her blood and what benefits and setbacks it could bring. See you later."

"Thanks Sannan-san." The four warriors watched their Sargeant walk away, thoughts racing through all of their minds. Hijikata turned to face them, a plan obviously coming together:

"Can I ask you three a favor?" Saito, Okita, and Harada looked at their Lieutenant in surprise, caught off guard. The man rarely asked for anything and when he did it was usually very important:

"Sure, anything for you Hijikata-san." Hijikata nodded, his voice lowered tensely:

"I want you three to get close to Yuki, get to know her more. I want her to feel comfortable here and feel obligated to stay. Though it may come naturally we can't risk her running away. If we give her reasons to stay it will make our jobs easier. Can you do it?"

All three nodded, keeping their skepticism to themselves. What the Lieutenant was asking was hardly a 'favor' but rather a given. Almost all of them had moved to associate with the girl, more so than they would have with any other person. For some reason or another she drew them in like moths to a flame.

Hijikata's manner became visibly more relaxed as he turned to walk away, one of his many worries assuaged. He had worried that his officers would not take kindly to take the girl in as one of their own despite their earlier enthusiastic responses, but it appeared as if his fears were his and his alone.

The three head officers watched their Lieutenant walk away, looking at each other with raised eyebrows as the tense posture he'd been holding disappeared:

"I wonder why Hijikata-san is so worried...He usually doesn't let on about how stressed he is like that." Harada shrugged, heading off in his own direction:

"Who knows. Maybe he's got more than just Yuki on his mind." Okita chuckled as he and Saito returned to training the troops, both men thinking of the mysterious little woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please send me an email or ask me a question if there's anything that might be slightly confusing or if you think I should do something a little differently, any input is greatly appreciated!<strong>_

_**Was it easier to discern who was talking at what time with this chapter? I realize the spacing was indeed confusing on the first chapter and so I aim to go back and fix it but I was wondering if this worked better for ya'lls :)**_

_**Please let me know what you think! Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The three head officers watched their Lieutenant walk away, looking at each other with raised eyebrows as the tense posture he'd been holding disappeared:  
>"I wonder why Hijikata-san is so worried...He usually doesn't let on about how stressed he is like that." Harada shrugged, heading off in his own direction:<br>"Who knows. Maybe he's got more than just Yuki on his mind." Okita chuckled as he and Saito returned to training the troops, both men thinking of the mysterious little woman. _

* * *

><p>Yuki followed hastily after the two warriors as they made their way to the kitchen, pulling up short as they opened a door. A small space stared back at her, nothing much but a small amount of dishes covering one counter and an even smaller number of pots and pans covering the wall above the fire-pit:<p>

"Welcome to the kitchen. I know it doesn't look like much, but it works." She smiled as Heisuke took her hand, following him and Nagakura as they squeezed into the space:

"Anyway, the good news is that we only have to cook for the officers and guests. The soldiers have opted to cook for themselves over a larger fire-pit in one of the courtyards." Yuki immediately relaxed after Heisuke spoke, glad that she wouldn't have to try to cook for over 100 people in such a small space:

"What are we making Nagakura-san?" The taller man shrugged, opening a small hatch in the floor:

"Dunno. We just make do with what we have." Yuki peered warily down the hatch, her spirits falling. There wasn't much in the way of food down there, most certainly not enough for more than a day or two. Heisuke seemed to notice what was stressing her, ruffling her hair lightly:

"Don't worry Yuki-chan. You can use whatever you want for dinner, Harada and Okita are going shopping soon." Yuki nodded, setting the items Nagakura handed her on the counter: a head of cabbage, some dried nori, dried mushrooms, a few other vegetables, and an impossibly small amount of beef for so many young men. She stepped aside as he tossed up a bag of rice, some rice flour, and azuki beans, thinking. Nagakura climbed out of the hole, heaving a small sigh:

"Sorry Yuki-chan, I know it isn't much but we've made due with less. Will you help us? I heard you can cook." Yuki nodded, her face brightening:

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Both boys smiled at her sudden enthusiasm, stepping aside as she began to work: "How many people?"

"Nine. Can we do anything?" Yuki looked around, confused:

"Where are the knives?" Heisuke chuckled apologetically, pulling out his short-sword:

"We don't have any. What do you need cut?" Yuki's jaw dropped as she realized what he was going to do, baffled:

"You cut vegetables with your wakizashi?" Nagakura nodded, shrugging his muscular shoulders:

"We don't have anything else to use. Don't worry, we clean them really well before doing it." Yuki shook her head, looking around:

"Do we have any string?" Heisuke pouted as he put his sword away, opening a small drawer:

"Here." Yuki took the string, pulling out about 8 inches before gathering two sturdy sticks from the fire-kindling, tying the string between the two. The boys watched in dumbfounded silence as she tied the other ends of the two sticks together to form a triangle, their jaws hitting the floor as she pushed down on the cabbage with the string. It sliced neatly in two, receiving a nod of approval from the small woman:

"Heisuke-kun, will you cut the cabbage into strips for me?" Heisuke dumbly shuffled forward, looking from the make-shift 'knife' and her:

"H-How...how did you do that?" she smiled, showing him again:

"It's easy, just push down. Not to hard though or you'll break the string." she let him get to work, measuring out enough rice for the night: "Nagakura-san can you wash the rice?" He took the pot, nearly tripping over the threshold as he tried to watch Heisuke work with the alien object:

"S-Sure..." Yuki nodded, working quickly as the clock ticked away.

* * *

><p>6:30 PM<p>

HIjikata opened the sliding door to the dining room, looking around quizzically. Where was everyone? He shut the door, making his way to the kitchen. Usually everyone was already seated, drinking tea while waiting for dinner. Surely it was almost ready...

"Toshi! Where is everyone? The dining room is empty and no one is in their rooms..." Hijikata shrugged, waiting patiently as his mentor came to walk with him:

"I was just wondering the same thing myself. It's definitely not normal...but no alarms have been raised so I'm going to assume no one's in danger..." Both men paused as they walked, looking at each other with dark expressions. Yuki was also not present.

They hurried towards the kitchen, pulling up short as they saw all of their missing officers gathered around the kitchen entrance:

"What's going on?" Harada turned his head, pointing at the kitchen:

"Who knew we'd bring home such a helpful little devil?" Hijikata and Kondo looked at each other again, even more confused:

"'Helpful little devil?'" Okita smiled, making room for them as they peered inside:

"She's amazing. I never realized something so small could do so much in just a few hours." Hijikata felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline in surprise as he stared at the scene before him, stunned. Yuki was working furiously over a stove, stirring and mixing a steaming pots of various foods. Nagakura and Heisuke sat on the steps to the kitchen, nearly drooling as the scent of her cooking wafted over them:

"Yuki-chan, you're amazing. Is it done yet?" Yuki shook her head, silently concentrating on whatever she was doing:

"Not yet..." She abandoned the pot as she dashed across the room to grab the bowls stacked neatly on the counter, rushing back to stir the pot. She nodded in satisfaction as she began ladling the contents into the bowls, decorating them systematically as she put them on individual trays: "Heisuke-kun, will you check the mochi please?" The young man jumped up, eagerly peering into the steamer:

"Oww! Hot!" Everyone laughed as Heisuke rubbed his face, watching in anticipation as he poked at the contents:  
>"Yep, they look good Yuki-chan!" She smiled, handing him a platter:<p>

"Will you take them out and dust them with katakuriko? Thanks..." she continued working, piling food onto the dishes she had arranged on each individual tray: "Nagakura-san? Can you help me?" The larger man jumped up to quickly assist her, taking the heavy pot from her as she carefully spooned the contents onto small plates: "Done!" She smiled broadly, balancing several of the trays precariously:

"Careful! Let me help you!" She nodded as Harada and Sannan came to help her, letting them take some of the trays:

"Thank you!" HIjikata and Kondo followed silently as the small party made their way back to the dining room, watching the rowdy crowd chatter excitedly:

"I know Koudo said she was a good cook in his letter but I never imagined her to be this good. To make so much and in such little time is remarkable." Kondo laughed, nodding:

"Agreed. I'm not entirely sure what to think about her, but I think she's a good little worker." They settled into their spots in the dining room, looking down at their food hungrily. Yuki knelt down by the door, bowing her head respectfully:

"I hope you like what I have made. As Nagakura-san explained earlier, I had little to work with but I did my best. There's a miso soup, cabbage tsukemono, stir-fried beef with vegetables, rice, and mochi with azuki for dessert. Please enjoy." She opened the door, getting up. Kondo cleared his throat, speaking casually:

"Where are you going Yuki-san?" She blinked, looking over at Kondo questioningly:

"I was told I had to remain in my room when I'm not busy so I was going to go since I'm no longer busy at the moment..." he nodded, looking back to his food:

"Very good. Harada, will you keep her company for dinner? Thank you for your hard work Yuki-san." She bowed, quietly closing the door as she and Harada headed off to her room.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the door awkwardly for a moment, slowly returning to their food. They began eating, the room suddenly very silent:<p>

"So good!" Heisuke began shoveling food into his mouth, smiling boyishly: "It's been a long time since we've had food this good!"

"Indeed..." Kondo nodded in agreement, eating more calmly than the younger warrior: "We will have to be sure to thank Yuki for her cooking." the Shinsengumi continued to eat in a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional remark about the day's events. Hijikata set his empty bowl down, glancing over at Saito:

"How did she do today? No trouble I presume?" Saito shook his head, looking up to meet his Lieutenants gaze:  
>"No trouble from her but there was a close encounter with the men. It was handled and they are all now under the impression that Yuki is the son of a rich family from the city that is here to train in self-defense." Sannan chuckled, raising an eyebrow:<p>

"No one was even suspicious of such a feminine-looking young man? My my, we may have to have a lesson on how to be more observant. I suppose for now their ignorance works to our advantage." Hijikata nodded, looking over to Heisuke and Nagakura:

"I suppose the same went for you guys? No trouble or suspicious behavior while preparing dinner?" Nagakura shook his head, quickly snatching a piece of mochi from Heisuke's plate:

"None. She can be a very deteremined woman at times, I was impressed. She didn't allow herself to be distracted at all while cooking and even taught us a few new things. She seems to be doing well."

Okita shook his head, his usual coy looking falling from his face to be replaced by a much harder expression:

"She doesn't belong here. Keeping her here at Headquarters will only present problems in the future. I know we have to keep her safe and all because of her blood but she'd be just as safe if we put her in a temporary home with other women. Men are just too unpredictable and it's not really as if she'd be safe here with us. We're out fighting all the time and there's no telling when Koudo will come to get her. We have no idea what his plans or intentions are. What will we do if he decides to strike at our base directly?" Saito nodded, glancing at their Captain:

"Okita has a point. If Yuki really is as vital as she is being made out to be then we will have to be prepared to protect her where ever and whenever is necessary. Is it really worth the lives of the soldiers?" Hijikata exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose:

"I know what you're saying but...Putting her off on someone else will not solve the problem nor ensure her protection from Koudo. With any luck Sannan-san will find out more about her blood and if she can be of any real use to us. For now I'm afraid we must bear with it." Nagakura shrugged, finishing his bowl:

"Even if what you all are saying is true, we can't just throw her out. She knows too much already and that's only the beginning." Kondo sipped his tea quietly, taking in the words of his head officers:

"You all have good points, but as of right now nothing can be determined definitely. It may be that she really is too much trouble and if it comes to that then we will dispose of her. As much as I hate to say it." Everyone's attention immediately went to Heisuke as he sighed, immediately concerned as the young man let his chopsticks rest limply in his hand:

"Heisuke? What's wrong? You're not usually this passive..." he shrugged, rubbing his neck as he recalled their earlier conversation:

"I guess...I dunno, I just don't think she's so bad or suspicious at all...earlier while Saito was training the soldiers she said that she was sorry for being such an inconvenience and all... I just don't think someone who was out to hurt us would feel like that..." Hijikata furrowed his brows, shaking his head:

"Heisuke, you can never be too careful, especially around someone who we know nothing about who is involved with the enemy. She acts oddly around all of us as well. She's finicky and easily startled, it's obvious that she might be hiding something-"

"She's scared Hijikata-san! There's no other explanation for how she acts...she..." Heisuke bit his lip, his ocean-blue eyes focused on nothing in particular: "To have witnessed what she did, then being dragged to some unknown place by a bunch of men and being treated the way she is...not knowing if they are going to kill you today or tomorrow..." He looked up at his superiors, his face reflecting the confusion and pain he felt: "Is it naïve of me to feel this way? Is it bad that I feel sympathy for someone I don't know because of the pain they are feeling? I just...don't know...It seems too cruel to be talking of her this way without really knowing who she is or what she stands for. Is that not why the Shinsengumi was formed?"

Kondo smiled warmly, remembering the image of his youngest warrior when he had first joined their dojo in Edo all those years ago. A small, weak, crybaby had stood before him then. Now the only thing he saw was an honest, brave warrior who was looking for the good in the world:

"Heisuke..." Heisuke looked up as Kondo spoke, his eyes reflecting his regret:

"I'm sorry Kondo-san, I spoke to brashly-"

"Heisuke." the young man stopped, looking around at the soft smiles of admiration surrounding him. Kondo smiled, sipping his tea thoughtfully: "If only everyone could be as honest and kind as you, there would be no need for us samurai. I agree with you whole heartedly, but not everyone is as honest as you are. I'm not accusing Yuki-san of anything, but at the moment like Toshi said, we know nothing of her, her true intentions, or her past. It may very well be true that she is nothing more than a woman who got caught up in things at the wrong time, but as it stands now she is an asset to us and a potential danger. We must take precautions to ensure our safety and the safety of the people of Kyoto. Do you understand Heisuke? I'm not doing this because I want to, but out of necessity." The young warrior nodded, his mood lightening:

"Yes Kondo-san."

"Good. For now we will proceed as we have been. After a week I will re-assess her situation and go from there, deal?" everyone nodded, the atmosphere becoming less heavy as they talked of other events. After a while the officers got up, each taking their dishes and washing them before heading off to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>Heisuke paused as he walked towards his room, watching as Hijikata stood motionless at the edge of the koi pond:<p>

"Hijikata-san? What are you doing?" Hijikata looked over at him before looking back up at the sky, his voice soft:

"Just thinking about what you said..." Heisuke slowly approached his superior, coming to a stop beside him:

"I'm sorry if what I said seemed a little defiant, that wasn't what I was trying to do-"

"It's alright, you made a good point. I might even admit that you were right." Heisuke froze, staring up at the taller man in shock. Hijikata just told him he might have been right?

Hijikata chuckled, a low, rumbly sound: "I know, you must be thinking it odd that I have admitted to being wrong, but I think the circumstances permit it." He looked away from the heavens, staring at the moons reflection in the pond: "There are times when even I question what I'm doing and if it's right. What if I'm just paranoid? What if I mess up?" He scoffed at himself, laying a hand on his katana: "What if I cause the unnecessary death of innocent people because of my paranoia?"

Heisuke couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from his philosophizing comrade, finding himself agreeing with all of what he had said:

"It isn't easy having to make decisions Hijikata-san, not everyone can handle what you do on a regular basis." Hijikata smiled at him, nodding:

"That's good to know..." He turned to leave, pausing briefly: "I am willing to loosen up on the girl because despite my words, I also feel as if she can be trusted. Will you do me a favor and keep an eye on her?" Heisuke nodded, a small smile spreading across his face:

"Sure thing Hijikata-san, leave it to me." Hijikata nodded, heading off to his room:

"Oh, one more thing. Please go tell Harada we don't need to keep watch on her tonight. There will be a patrol going over the grounds every two hours so any activity will be monitored." Heisuke blinked, confused:

"A patrol? Why?" Hijikata snorted, waving his hand dismissively:

"Some soldiers are sneaking out to the red-light district on off-hours." Heisuke laughed, nodding knowingly before making his way to where Yuki was being kept.

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as she sank down onto the futon, slowly pulling her hair loose from it's bun. She flinched as Harada gently ran his fingers through her long brown hair, looking up into honey-brown eyes:<p>

"You're hair's so soft Yuki-san, how do you keep it so nice?" she blushed as he sat next to her, giving a small shrug:

"I dunno...It's just like this all the time..." he nodded, letting the silky strands fall slowly from his fingers:

"You're lucky, not everyone has such beautiful hair." she smiled, watching as he began eating:

"I-Is it okay?" he nodded, swallowing the large bite he'd taken:

"It's great, we haven't had good food like this in a while." she relaxed slightly, relieved:

"Do you think the others will like it?" he continued to nod, washing down another bite with a gulp of tea:

"Of course. Usually everybody takes turns cooking and not everyone is good. In fact, only Saito and Sannan can make something that tastes remotely good." He paused, eyeing his food as if it were some secret treasure: "Now that I think about it, it was Shinpachi's turn to cook tonight. I guess I should be thanking you." Yuki stared at him in confusion:

"Why?" Harada smiled, savoring another bite of mochi before speaking:

"Anything Shinpachi makes is like eating a cross between a rock and wood caught on fire. Hard, tasteless, and burnt." Yuki shook her head, stifling her urge to laugh:

"It can't be that bad-"

"Oh trust me, it is." he shuddered at the thought, finishing the rest of his food: "Speaking of food, aren't you going to eat? You worked hard all day and I don't think you ate anything at lunch..." she shook her head, trying her best to smile as if nothing were wrong:

"No, I'm not that hungry, but thank you." Harada eyed her silently, deciding to let her make her own decision. If she went to bed hungry, it was her choice:

"Alright, if you insist." They both looked up as the door opened, revealing an oddly happy Heisuke: "Everything okay?"

The young man nodded, yawning:

"Yea, everything's fine. Hijikata-san told me to come tell you that we aren't keeping watch over her tonight. There's going to be a patrol going through every two hours so we don't need to stay up." Harada nodded, getting up:

"Sure thing. Why the patrol though?" Heisuke smiled:

"Some soldiers got caught sneaking out on their way to the red-light district." Harada laughed, winking over his shoulder at the red-faced girl:

"Like it hasn't happened before. Goodnight Yuki-san, sleep well." She nodded, waving shyly:

"Goodnight..." Heisuke gave her one final smile as he closed the door, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>Yuki felt the smile melt from her face, slowly laying down. Before she could stop it a small sob escaped her, followed rapidly by a torrent of tears and emotions she could no longer hold at bay. All the stress of her situation came pouring down on her without any mercy, bearing down on her like a tone of bricks. How had this happened? Why was she still alive? There had to be some reason why the Shinsengumi were keeping her here, something besides the gruesome scene she had witnessed. What could some orphan girl have that these warriors needed? How could they act so calm around her while threatening to kill her? What did her fathers research have anything to do with any of this?<p>

Yuki wiped messily at her face as questions continued to barrage her conscience, wincing as the slash on her arm throbbed painfully. She lifted up her sleeve, the dark stains evident even in the dark. She ignored it, letting her sleeve fall back down as she tried desperately to fall asleep, tears wetting her pillow. It was almost four hours later that she finally fell asleep, her tears stopped only due to the fact that she had no more to cry.

* * *

><p>Saito sighed as he sensed a familiar presence stop silently outside of his room, continuing his work:<p>

"Souji, what are you doing here?" he looked up as there was a soft chuckle, setting his brush down as Okita entered his room:

"I figured you were still up so I thought I'd come spend some quality time with my fellow officer." Saito shook his head, accepting the cup of tea Okita offered him:

"You're a bad liar." Okita smiled, settling himself down on the other side of the table from Saito:

"I try. What ya workin on? More paperwork?" Saito nodded, running a hand through his hair:

"Always. It never stops." Saito eyed his fellow officer suspiciously as he drank his tea, finally breaking the silence:

"Why are you really here Souji? I know its not because you wanted to sit and drink tea with me while I do paperwork." Okita smiled, setting his cup down:

"You're so mean Hajime...but you're right, I didn't come to just sit and drink tea. I just can't get what Heisuke said out of my head. Who knew the little squirt would say something like that?"

Saito sighed, nodding. He'd also been thinking about it. In fact, he'd had to start over on a few sheets of paper after he caught himself writing out some of the words Heisuke had said:

"He does have a valid point. The fact that the Shinsengumi does not discriminate against anybody despite their past or their present state is what made me pledge my allegiance. Just as Heisuke said, doesn't that mean that Yuki-san should get the same treatment despite being a woman?" He growled softly, closing his eyes: "It makes me doubt myself for having said what I did..." Okita only nodded, running a finger over the edge of his cup mindlessly:

"Me too..." Saito opened his eyes as Okita rose, picking up his brush: "I guess that means we should treat her better..." Saito smiled, nodding:

"True. Goodnight Souji."

"Night Hajime." Okita closed the door as he left, glancing briefly into the next courtyard where Yuki was. In the dead of the night he could have sworn he heard her cry.

* * *

><p>Five days later<p>

Saito walked swiftly and silently towards where their "permanent-guest" was sleeping, nodding at a few sleepy soldiers as he passed by. Hijikata had come right as he had finished dressing and told him that Yuki was to go with Okita and Harada out shopping instead of staying with him because he was needed out on patrol since Sannan would be leaving with him on a mission. Saito had merely nodded and was now on his way to wake the sleeping girl since Okita and Harada were almost ready to go. It had been three days since the young woman had arrived and each one had gone very similarly to the first where she did nothing but chores for them and cook dinner. Though their talk at dinner three days ago had been somewhat inspiring and eye-opening no one had really done anything as of yet to welcome the girl or make her comfortable. Perhaps that was why Hijikata was letting her accompany Okita and Harada. And the fact that they needed groceries desperately and she had been doing the cooking. He paused outside the room, listening. It was silent.

He opened the door, peering inside. Her still form lay curled up on the futon, her body rising and falling with each breath. He knelt beside her, reaching out to shake her awake. He stopped, remembering the conversations he'd had a few night ago. He sighed, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder so as not to scare her:

"Yuki-san...Yuki-san, I know it's still early but I need you to wake up now." Yuki stirred as he spoke, sitting up to face him:

"Saito-san...what..." He paused as she faced him, taken aback by her appearance. Dark circles stuck out from under her eyes, her eye lids themselves slightly puffy and red.

She blinked sleepily as he reached out, still too tired to react as he gently cupped her cheek and ran a gentle thumb under her eyes:

"Were you crying?" She merely swayed drunkenly in response, shivering as his warm hand left her cheek. He smoothed a hair from her face, looking back over his shoulder as a sleepy Nagakura passed by, cup of tea in hand:

"Shinpachi!"

The warrior looked over at him, pausing:

"Saito-san? What're you doing?" Saito waved him in, taking the cup from him:

"Sorry but I need this." Nagakura was about to protest about his morning tea being taken, biting his tongue as Saito carefully raised the cup to Yuki's lips. He blinked as he looked down at her, sitting down beside them:

"What's wrong with her? She looks like she's been crying..."

"So it would appear." Yuki groaned softly as the warm liquid heated her parched throat, rubbing her eyes:

"Th-Thank you..." Saito nodded, handing his fellow officer the cup back:

"Will you be able to get around today? Hijikata wants you to go shopping with Souji and Sanosuke." she blinked again as what he said began to register, giving him a sleepy smile:

"I think so, I should be fine..." He nodded reluctantly, getting to his feet:

"If you're sure. Please get ready then, they're almost ready to go." she nodded, looking around in confusion:

"Where..." Nagakura and Saito looked at each other in confusion as she looked around:

"Where what Yuki-san?" she sniffled, struggling out from beneath the blanket:

"Where's my hair-tie..." Saito and Nagakura both stared wide eyed as she crawled around, unaware of her loose haori that revealed an unsafe amount of tanned skin. Saito quickly pulled the haori closed before anything else could be revealed, turning away in embarrassment as she blushed a dark pink:

"Go to the main-entrance when you're ready Yuki-san, I will tell Souji and Sanosuke that you will be accompaning them." she nodded, looking up at him shyly as she found the tie:

"Thank you Saito-san..." He nodded stiffly, both he and Nagakura making a quick exit.

Nagakura cleared his throat uncomfortably as they stood outside the closed door, glancing at his fellow officer:  
>"W-We don't have to feel bad if we didn't see anything, right?" Saito nodded firmly:<p>

"Right."

* * *

><p>Yuki hurriedly straightened her appearance, huffing in exasperation as a wrinkle in her haori refused to come out. She shrugged, hurrying out the door to meet Okita and Harada. She cried out as she tripped over the threshold, stumbling right into two muscular arms:<p>

"Careful Yuki-chan, we don't want you hurting yourself!" She blushed as Heisuke laughed, righting herself:

"S-Sorry Heisuke-kun!" he smiled, shrugging:

"It's okay, it was only an accident. Where are you going so early? It's barely light out." she returned the smile, finally starting to wake up:

"Saito-san said Hijikata-san wanted me to go shopping with Okita-san and Harada-san today, so I'm going to go meet them at the main entrance now."

She paused, looking around uncertainly: "Umm...Heisuke-kun? Where is the main entrance?" he grinned, taking her hand:

"Come on, I'll show you." She followed him as they ran through the compound, glad that he ran at a pace she could follow. He waved to two figures waiting by the gate, releasing her hand as they neared: "There you go Yuki-chan, have fun!" she nodded, trying to regain her breath:

"Th-thanks Heisuke-kun!" Harada and Okita looked down at her in amusement as she panted, picking up the large backpack style baskets they had:

"Are you ready Yuki-san? It's gonna be a long day!" she nodded, following after them as they began walking.

* * *

><p>Yuki smiled as they neared the town, pausing at the top of the hill as the first rays of dawn danced over her face. She blinked as a gentle hand took hers, looking up at Okita in surprise. He too stared over the land, a peaceful look on his face:<p>

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she nodded, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her chilled skin:

"So, I know it's fun and all to stand at the top of a hill and stare at the land, but we have shopping to do and I'm hungry. Wasn't the whole reason we came this early because of you Souji? Didn't you want to stop at that dango place?" Yuki opened her eyes as Harada yelled at them from the bottom of the hill, looking up at Okita questioningly. The warrior shrugged, keeping ahold of her hand as they started forward:

"Come on Sano, enjoy life a little." The taller man snorted, rolling his eyes as they continued walking:

"I do enjoy life. But right now I wanna get this over with and go enjoy life back at Headquarters instead of here in town where we're likely to get attacked by a bunch of ronin or trampled in the mid-morning traffic soon to come. I dunno about you, but I wanna live a little longer." Yuki smiled softly as they continued bickering, looking around the stirring town. Many shops were just opening with the first light of dawn, many other street vendors already set up and ready to go. She looked back to the man holding her hand as he gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling up at him:  
>"Yes Okita-san?"<p>

"Try to stay close to Sano or I. Even in Kyoto it tends to be a little dangerous to be wandering around by yourself and now that you're associated with the Shinsengumi you're in a little more danger. Just don't leave our sides, okay?" she nodded, following them as Harada lead them to a small shop:

"Well here we are. Do you like dango Yuki-san?" she blinked, shaking her head:

"It's alright Harada-san, you don't need to buy me anything-"

"Nonsense. You didn't eat anything last night and it's our treat. Come on." Yuki opened her mouth to protest, her words stifled by a hand that once again covered her mouth:

"Shh. Free food is good food." She tried to pull away as Okita walked them forward, still quieted by his hand. The shop owner raised an eyebrow at them, showing them to a table:

"What'll it be for you sirs?" Harada shrugged, looking over at Okita as he forced Yuki into the seat beside him, keeping his hand firmly in place:

"I dunno, you're the one whose been here before." Okita looked down at her as he took the menu, his emerald eyes gleaming daringly:

"If I let go are you going to try to say no again?" she shook her head, shifting uncomfortably as he moved his arm around her shoulders: "Just three orders of the Hanami dango please." the waiter nodded, eyeing Yuki uncertainly:

"Is he a new...recruit? It's unusual for you to bring someone else here with you." Okita smiled, his emerald eyes meeting 'his' knowingly:

" Yuki-chan is a...special case." Harada rolled his eyes, muttering as he drank his tea:

"Bullshit." Yuki yawned as they sat quietly at the table waiting for their order, experimentally rubbing her wounded arm. Her two companions looked down at her in alarm as she squeaked, concern crossing their features: "You alright?" she nodded, wincing as the wound continued to throb. If only she hadn't touched it.

Okita narrowed his eyes at her, turning his back to the store to block anybody else's view:

"It's your arm, isn't it? Let me see." Yuki shook her head, trying to sound reassuring:

"I'm fine Okita-san, I just bumped it a little-" she gasped as his hand shot out and gripped her wrist, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the cry of pain that nearly escaped her:

"Show me." she had no choice but to let him pull her arm forward to look at the wound, rubbing her sore wrist. Okita pulled the sleeve of her yukata up, revealing the blood-stained bandage:

"You really ought to take better care of yourself. It would be bad for you to get sick because of a wound like this." she nodded, remaining silent as he applied some more salve and re-bandaged the gash:

"Th-Thanks..." Harada cleared his throat in warning as the waiter approached with their order, handing the man their money:

"Please enjoy."

"Thanks." Yuki slowly took a bite out of one of the brightly colored balls, smiling:

"It's really good." Harada coughed, taking a quick gulp of tea:

"So sweet..." Yuki looked up at him curiously:

"Do you not like sweets Harada-san?" Harada shrugged, taking another bite:

"It's not that I don't like dango or sweets. It's just too early in the morning."

"What about you Okita-san?" he munched quietly, finishing his first skewer:

"I don't think it's that bad. Besides, we never get stuff like this at Headquarters." Yuki nodded, staring thoughtfully at the colorful sweets:

"I could make some if you wanted. Mine won't be as good as these but it shouldn't be too bad." Harada smiled, pushing his unfinished plate towards Okita:

"Do whatever you want Yuki-san. I'm sure anything you make will be good." she blushed a light pink, also pushing her unfinished dango towards Okita. The warrior sighed, waving at the waiter:

"If I'd known you guys weren't going to eat a whole order I wouldn't have gotten three."

Yuki followed them out of the shop as they left, unfinished goods wrapped up and saved for later:

"Okay, now we should head to the market before everyone else does and takes all the good stuff." She nodded, trying her best to stay as close as possible as the streets began to become more and more cluttered. She gasped as she stumbled over a stray piece of wood, cringing as she collided with a man walking down the street:

"Hey ya damn brat, watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry sir-" She flinched as he grabbed the front of her yukata, helpless as he lifted her feet off the ground:

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you freakin' kid-Gah!" Yuki flinched as two gentle hands gripped her waist, stopping her from falling as the man released her:

"It's kinda rude to try and beat up a kid after they apologized for a mere accident. Don't you think?" Yuki backed away into Harada's arms as Okita confronted the man, unable to control the trembles racking her body as Harada whispered to her:

"You okay?" she nodded, bowing her head shamefully as the man stomped away and Okita returned:

"S-Sorry..." Okita shrugged, ruffling her hair playfully:

"It's not your fault, some people just don't know when to quit." he paused as she continued to stare at the ground guiltily, lifting her chin: "Come on, don't be like that. Just stay close, okay?" she nodded again, smiling lightly as Harada nudged her forward:

"Alright, we're almost there. Do you know what you want to get Yuki-san?" she blinked, pointing to herself:

"Me?" the taller warrior rolled his eyes, smiling:

"Is there anyone else around named Yuki? Yes you silly, You're the one doing the cooking." Yuki stared at him incredulously, a smile creeping across her face:

"Really?" he nodded, raising an eyebrow as she jumped with joy:

"Easy there, you'll hurt yourself. Now, let's go look and see what's all there. Remember though, we have a budget."

"Okay!" The two warriors watched in amusement as she walked forward, nearly skipping in her excitement:

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to go shopping. Honestly, I think it's kind of a pain." Harada chuckled at his fellow officers complaint, patting him roughly on the back as they followed their small companion.

Yuki glanced at each and every stand in the market, pausing her and there to buy what she thought they would need for the next two weeks. Within a few hours they had filled both baskets and were back at the beginning where they started after having walked in a huge circle. She smiled as she rummaged through the contents, checking things off her mental list as she resorted the contents neatly:

"Wow Yuki-san, you did really well. We even have a little left over to get some extra stuff. Good thing Hijikata sent you along." She continued to smile as she straightened back up, faltering slightly as she spotted a man standing a little ways off in the shade of a tree. She could have sworn she'd seen him several times earlier:

"Umm...That man-"  
>"Don't worry. I spotted him awhile ago as well." she looked up at the two warriors, surprised by both of their grim expressions:<p>

"D-Do you think he'll try to attack?" Harada shrugged, picking up his pack and putting a gentle hand on her back as he guided her back into the market:

"If he does we'll be ready. Why don't we take another look around and see what we want to spend the extra money on? We still have a little time before we need to head back." she nodded, stifling the urge to look over her shoulder as they walked away.

Harada lead them to a vendor selling some fish and other sea food, whispering softly to Okita as he followed slightly behind them:

"You think he's with Koudo?" Okita shrugged, relaxed yet alert:

"No idea, but he has been following us almost all day. If he was with Koudo he probably would've made a move on Yuki-chan by now. Or he's bidding his time and assessing the situation. We won't know until the last minute. I'm just surprised she noticed." Harada growled, clearly not satisfied:

"I only hope he's just some bum ronin and not an Oni. That could pose a few problems." Okita nodded his agreement, quickly putting on a smile as Yuki looked over at them:

"Did you find something?" She shook her head, speaking quietly so the vendor couldn't hear her:

"This stuff isn't very fresh, he probably caught it a few days ago..." Harada blinked, looking over at the fish:

"How can you tell? They look fresh to me..." she sniffed, wrinkling her nose:

"They smell bad and the eyes aren't glassy. Also, if you open the mouth the tongue is already starting to rot. That means they are at least 2 days old." Okita shook his head in disbelief, opening one of the fish's mouths. Harada laughed as he hastily put the fish down and walked away, gagging:

"That was disgusting!" Both men froze as the soft sound of laughter reached them, looking down at the small woman in shock. She was doubled over, holding her stomach as she giggled uncontrollably: "Heeheehee...Okita-san your face..." Okita frowned, moving farther yet from the fish stand:

"It wasn't that funny...It stinks." Harada smiled as she came up for air, gently chucking her chin:

"You're really cute when you laugh, you should do it more often." she blushed, adding to the already pink tinge on her cheeks:

"Th-thanks..."

* * *

><p>They continued browsing through the market, finally settling on spending the extra money on two ducks and a new knife:<p>

"Heisuke is going to drool everywhere when he hears we bought duck. He absolutely loves it." Yuki smiled, carrying one of the bagged creatures carefully in her arms. It quaked loudly from it's 'prison', biting at her finger through the net:

"Oww, stop that!" Okita chuckled as she struggled with the animal, holding his up. It was completely limp and silent, hanging upside down:

"Hold it like this Yuki-chan." She shook her head, tucking the animal under her arm:

"Okita-san if you hold it like that all the way back to Headquarters all the blood will rush to it's head and then it will die and the meat will be tough." Okita exchanged a surprised look with Harada, grumbling as he turned it right side up:

"Geez, all this work for a dumb piece of meat..." She smiled, falling into a companionable silence as they covered the rest of the distance to the compound.

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as she finished putting away the rest of the food they had bought, looking out at the sun dial placed in the courtyard. It was 4:30 already which meant it was time to start cooking. Upon their return Okita and Harada had left her with the merchandise in favor of going to talk with Hijikata about a few things and report about the day, including the odd man who had been following them and mysteriously vanished as they had left town.<p>

She quickly went about preparing what was going to be needed for the meal, oblivious to the figure in the doorway:

"Yuki-san." Yuki nearly jumped out of her skin as Saito spoke, the new knife slipping from her grasp:

"Ouch!" she winced as the knife slit her finger, blood quickly trickling down her hand from the wound. Saito was immediately by her side, wiping the blood up with a handkerchief:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Let me see..." she bit her lip as he gently examined her hand, cringing as he pulled a roll of bandages from a drawer and began wrapping it:

"Oww..."

"I'm sorry, bear with it a little longer..." she blushed as he looked away from his work, realizing she'd been staring at him:

"S-Sorry..." he gave her a small smile, finishing with her hand:

"It's quite alright. Now that that's done, I'm here to assist you if you need it though I doubt you do since you did it all so well last night." she shook her head, smiling:

"Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san helped out a lot. Do you like to cook Saito-san? Harada-san said you can cook." The stoic warrior rolled his eyes, tying his yukata sleeves up with a length of string he pulled from his pocket:

"I only do it because I have to. My cooking skills are nothing to be envious of." she smiled, picking the knife back up and washing her blood off. She froze as Saito took the knife from her, her fingers tingling as his brushed hers gently: "Allow me, I know it's difficult to manage something like this with a wounded hand." Yuki nodded, neatly stacking the vegetables for the nights meal before him:

"Thanks Saito-san." he began cutting the veggies, watching her warily from the corner of his eye as she began washing rice:

"You look better than you did this morning." she paused from her work, her smile falling momentarily from her face. Saito had seen her red and puffy eyes from all her crying but hadn't said anything bad about it. It was as if he was trying to be nice to her:

"Yes...I'm doing better now, thank you." he nodded, slowly returning to his work as she finished with the rice and moved on to make some sort of sauce. She stared hazily at her work, more thoughts and questions barraging her. Why were they being so nice today? It's not like they actually wanted her here...

Yuki looked around for the large pot she would need, huffing in annoyance as she realized it was on the top shelf. She stood on her tip-toes, struggling to reach the pot just barely out of her reach:

"Here..." She shuddered as a sudden warmth pressed against her, a large hand reaching above hers to get the pot: "If you need help you can just ask..." She blushed as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his intense violet-blue orbs. She slowly moved to step away, a shiver running down her spine as he placed his hands on either side of her, blocking her route of escape: "Yuki-san...You don't need to be afraid or worried, none of us will hurt you. I understand that this is all rather sudden for you and that you may not be completely comfortable with the situation, but please understand that we are not as cold as the rumors make us to be." she nodded, distracted by the tickle of his breath in her hair. He removed his hands from the wall, freeing her: "As I already said, if you need anything please ask."

"O-Okay..." Yuki couldn't make the light pink in her cheeks go away as they returned to their work but she did feel a certain sense of relief at the officers words.

* * *

><p>Yuki settled down in her spot by the door as she made her way out, her job for the night finished:<p>

"Tonight Saito-san and I have made Tea Smoked Duck with soba and stir-fried vegetables. There is also the usual miso soup and rice as well as some more mochi for desert. Please enjoy." Yuki opened the door to leave, pausing as Harada took her hand:

"Hey Hijikata-san, can't she stay for dinner? It's kinda boring eating by yourself and food always tastes better in a big crowd." Yuki gently removed the larger man's hand from her own, not wanting to upset the easily angered Lieutenant:

"It's alright Harada-san, I'll be okay-"

"Aww come on Yuki-chan, you gotta admit its boring being by yourself all the time." Hijikata sighed, nodding:

"Fine, she can stay." She blinked, looking back at him in surprise as she hesitantly closed the door:

"Thank you Hijikata-san." he nodded, returning to his food as she settled down a little ways away from them. She smiled back at Heisuke as he gave her a thumbs-up:

"Itadakimas!" Heisuke eagerly shoveled a large bite into his mouth, groaning in approval: "So good!" Everyone froze as the small girl giggled, turning to face her:

"Was that you?" she blinked, blushing:

"S-Sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, it was adorable!"

"We heard it earlier too. Isn't she cute?" She blushed an even darker pink as Harada and Nagakura commended her, bowing her head:

"Th-Thank you..." Okita continued staring at her as everyone else went back to eating, patting the spot beside him:  
>"You don't need to sit all the way back there, we won't bite. Come sit with me." Yuki slowly scooted forward, settling uncertainly next to the mischievous man. Saito paused mid-bite, lowering his bowl:<p>

"Are you not feeling well Yuki-san? You're not eating." she blinked, shaking her head:

"I-I'm fine, thank you Saito-san. I usually eat after everyone else has finished..." Okita rolled his eyes, pulling her closer:

"You're ridiculous. Didn't Kondo-san tell you we don't do the status thing here? Open up." Yuki blushed as he offered her a piece of mochi from his chopsticks, shaking her head shyly:

"I-I'm really fine Okita-san, I'll eat later!" She relaxed slightly as he shrugged and put the food in his own mouth, blinking stupidly as he gently took her chin in his hand: "Okita-san-!?"

She flinched as his lips suddenly pressed to hers, her whole body heating up as he passed the piece of mochi to her with his tongue. She squealed loudly, pulling away. Okita chuckled, licking the remnants of the sweet cake from his lip seductively:

"Still hungry?" Yuki shook her head vigorously, scooting away right into Saito's muscled arm:

"S-sorry!" He raised an eye brow, another rare smirk decorating his face:

"No need to apologize. Souji on the other hand..." Okita looked up innocently from his food, winking at her:

"What? I was only making sure our little cook got the proper nutrition she needs." Hijikata sighed, shaking his head:

"I'm sure Yuki-san can get her nutrition by herself without your added slobber Souji. Leave her be." Okita huffed playfully, continuing to watch her from the corner of his eye.

Yuki regained control of her erratic heart beat, settling back down next to Saito. She blinked as he pushed his tray over infront of her, looking up at him quizzically. He continued to sip his tea quietly, his nearly ultra-violet eyes meeting hers briefly as he spoke:

"You should eat. You worked hard today." She smiled, pushing the tray back:

"It's okay Saito-san, I'll eat while doing the dishes. Besides, we made enough for seconds, remember?" At her words both Nagakura and Heisuke jumped up, excited:

"Really?" Yuki nodded, getting up:

"Would you like some more?" both boys nodded, letting her take their empty bowls:

"Thanks Yuki-chan!" She smiled, accepting a few other bowls as she stacked them on an extra tray. Hijikata sighed, taking a final sip of his tea before starting to get up:

"I'll help you Yuki-san."

She nodded silently, suddenly becoming nervous as the Lieutenant followed her our of the room. She quickly refilled the bowls as they reached the kitchen, her heart leaping up into her throat as she turned to face the warrior accompanying her. Royal purple eyes examined her silently, their owners face fixed in a slight frown. She quickly diverted her gaze, her heart beating erratically as he approached:

"I'll take this." she handed the tray to him as he reached out, pausing as his hands came to rest over hers, stopping her from pulling away lest she spill the bowls: "I hope you know that despite the fact you've only been here two days a few of the other officers have spoken in your favor. I personally do not feel like you can be trusted as of yet, but for both our sakes, I hope they are right." Yuki nodded, pressing her hands to her sides in an attempt to hide the fact that they were shaking.

They returned to the dining room to find everyone talking quietly among themselves. Everyone but Heisuke and Nagakura:

"Hey! Give that back, you already had some!"

"No way squirt, I got a bigger body so I need more food."

"Whatever Shitpot! Just you wait, I'll be bigger than you soon enough!"

"Ha! In your dreams! And stop calling me that!" Hijikata sighed as they entered the room, handing her back the tray as she handed out the bowls again:

"Will you two stop? It's embarrassing to see such squabbling among men." Heisuke grinned, stealing a piece of meat from Nagakura's bowl as Yuki set it down:

"Hey!"

"Revenge is sweet!" Yuki glanced up at Okita warily as she set his bowl down, quickly returning to her spot next to Saito as he smirked wolfishly at her:

"What, you don't like sweets?" she blushed, blinking in surprise as a piece of carrot flew across the room and stuck itself in Okita's hair:

"It's not that she doesn't like sweets Souji, she just doesn't want the taste ruined with your spit." Okita glared at Harada, tossing the vegetable away in disgust:

"I can't help it if women are attracted to me Sano." the taller man snorted, mumbling over his tea:

"More like repelled by you." Everyone stopped talking as Kondo sighed, speaking for the first time since dinner started:

"Boys, boys...not that this isn't fascinating and all but we all know the most attractive man in the room who attracts the most women is none other than me, so let's save the heartache and stop the bickering." Yuki looked around the room at all the baffled faces, quickly covered her mouth as she started laughing. Kondo smiled at her, giving her a wink before all hell broke loose:

"Yea right Kondo-san-"

"There's no way-"

"You're too old!"

"You don't even go out to see women!" Kondo laughed as almost everyone burst out in furious chatter, talking lightly with them as they tried desperately to refute his claim. Yuki couldn't help but keep laughing as they talked, eventually stopping as her sides began to hurt:

"You okay Yuki-san?" she looked up at Harada as he took a moment from the argument to check on her and nodded, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye:

"I'm fine Harada-san, I just haven't laughed like this in a long time.." he smiled and returned to the argument, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Yuki stared at the noisy group of men, a sadness overcoming her. They were like a family. A big family of boys who truly cared for each other and looked out for one another. She winced as an all too familiar pain filled her chest, teasing and mocking her. Did she have a family like this out there somewhere? If so, why wasn't she with them? Why was she always the outsider? Yuki couldn't stop those thought from running through her mind as the night progressed, putting on her best smile though she knew it wasn't as convincing as before.

Everyone paused as Hijikata stood, looking up at him questioningly. He glared at them, picking up his dishes to take to the kitchen:

"I can't listen to you guys talk about your 'manliness' anymore, I'm going to go do more paperwork."

"G'night Hijikata-san!" the Lieutenant waved as he left, leaving the rest of the group in a comfortable silence. Kondo and Sannan stood up next, also taking their dishes with them:

"Goodnight boys. And lady." Yuki bowed her head as the two leaders left, getting up to clean up the rest of the dishes:

"Goodnight..." Heisuke whispered something to Nagakura as the stricter of their members left, getting up as his comrade nodded:

"Leave those for now Yuki-chan, come with us." Saito glared at their youngest member as he took Yuki's hand, suspicious:

"Where are you going Heisuke?" Nagakura quickly knelt next to him and whispered something in his ear, grinning.

Saito sighed, nodding: "Fine. Don't stay out too long or Hijikata will have a fit." Yuki gasped as she was quickly pulled along, leaving the other three officers in their wake:

"Heisuke-kun, Nagakura-san, where are we going?" Heisuke put his fingers to his lips, shushing her:

"Shh, we don't want Hijikata-san to hear us. Just follow, okay?" she nodded, trying her best to keep up as they wove their way through the compound to a back exit. Nagakura swore as they spotted two guards stationed at the door, digging through his pockets:

"I got nothin'. Looks like it's on you Heisuke." The younger warrior grumbled, pulling a small pouch from his pocket:  
>"Damn, now I'm out for the week." Yuki hesitantly followed them as they approached the two guards, remaining silent as Heisuke spoke quietly to the two men. They nodded and accepted the pouch, gesturing for the three to pass. Nagakura nodded his thanks as they exited, turning back to Heisuke:<p>

"How long?"

"An hour. It should be enough time if we hurry there." the taller warrior nodded, smiling down at her:

"Yuki-chan, will you climb on my back? We have to run for a little bit." she blushed, taking a step back:

"but Nagakura-san-"

"It's okay Yuki-chan, you're not heavy at all. Come on now or we'll miss it." Yuki nodded, climbing uncertainly onto his strong muscled back: "Good, now hold onto me. It won't do to have you fallin off on the way there." Yuki obediently wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes widening as they sped forward. She looked around in wonder as they passed by the dark countryside, the moon illuminating the road for them. She squeaked as she was suddenly air born, clamping onto Nagakura's neck as he landed lightly across a wide ravine: "Easy there, I won't drop you." She nodded, shakily climbing off as he squatted down. She held onto Heisuke's hand as he took her small one in his, following blindly as they waded through the tall grass:

"Heisuke-kun..."

"It's alright, we're almost there..." Yuki slowly became more and more claustrophobic as the grass grew taller and taller, whimpering softly as she lost sight of the young warrior in front of her, squeezing his hand fearfully: "Don't worry, I'm right here. Ah, here it is." Yuki gasped as he emerged at the edge of clearing, overwhelmed by the site before her. For some unknown reason the grass here was far shorter than the grass they had just come through, reaching up to her ankle instead of over her head. A small pond like the one at Headquarters glimmered silently in the moonlight, soft ripples dancing across the surface. Along the edges stood small stacks of oval rocks, symbolizing small shrines. A lone huron stood motionless at the edge next to one of the shrines, it's red-crested head tucked lightly near it's wing.

Heisuke smiled at her reaction, sinking down into the cool grass:

"Take a seat Yuki-chan and try to be as still as possible. They startle easily." Yuki stared at him in confusion as she sat down, looking around uncertainly:

"Who are you talking about Heisuke-kun?" Nagakura plopped down beside her, looking around expectantly:

"It's a surprise. Just wait a moment, they should be coming out soon-there!" he whispered excitedly, pointing out a small glow in the grass near them. She blinked as the glow slowly rose up into the air, staring in stunned silence as several more began to slowly join the first.

Yuki looked up at the twinkling sky in awe, flinching as one of the small lights drifted towards her:

"It's okay Yuki-chan, it's only a firefly." She smiled as the small insect landed on her leg, looking down at it appreciatively as it pulsed in her lap:

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she nodded as Nagakura spoke, looking back to the sky as the clearing was filled with hundreds of the small bugs:

"Yea..." she paused as everything became silent again, pulling her knees to her chest as the firefly fluttered away:

"Nagakura-san? Heisuke-kun?" Both men turned their heads to look at her as she spoke, tones soft:

"Yes Yuki-chan?" she nervously picked at a piece of grass, avoiding their eyes:

"Why...Why are you so nice to me? I know that I'm not really wanted here and I know Hijikata-san thinks I'm a spy or something...but...you guys..." She flinched as Heisuke wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders, reluctantly letting him pull her to his side:

"It's because we trust you Yuki-chan. I know you're just who you say you are and that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Quite frankly I think it's probably a stroke of luck that we met you. Even though we've only known each other a few days I can already see that you're a kind, honest person who has suffered through a lot..." He grinned, scratching his head sheepishly: "I actually admire you a bit."

Yuki couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks or the small sob that escaped her, leaning into Heisuke as he pulled her into a gentle hug. Nagakura smiled as Heisuke released her, carefully wiping a stray tear from her cheek:

"Don't worry about Hijikata-san or the others Yuki-chan, they'll get used to you eventually. I know they can seem a little cold and uncaring, especially Hijikata-san, but deep down they really are good guys with good intentions. Just keep smiling and doing what you do and everything will be alright. Okay?" she nodded, smiling as they watched the fireflies dance around them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Third chapter done! I swear I was crying half the time I wrote this just because of the pain reflected in Yuki's character ;(. <strong>_

_**By the way, I was asked about possible pairings in this story. Guess what. I'M NOT TELLING!**_

_**By that I mean I don't know. :) anything is possible. **_

_**If you would like me to write about a certain scene then please write it in the reviews or email me, I am open to more suggestions (AKA: pairings you want to see, hotsprings, red-light district, swimming, accidental man-handling of a woman, etc. and yes. all of those were already requested.)**_

_**Thanks for reading, please be patient with me! Arigatou!**_


End file.
